


Beneath The Mask

by Voltagegirl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagegirl/pseuds/Voltagegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona has been captured, imprisoned, and being tortured. This is what the Sky Tribe General discovers. His duty is to the King, yet his heart cries for the Princess he used to protect. Putting on a mask, he struggles with saving his beloved Princess or staying loyal to Soo-Won? What will he chose? Can he keep his feelings at bay or will he risk throwing everything away? Joo-Doh/Yona</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You're not going to scream at me if I go to a stand by myself, are you?" He could hear the princess say, her tone borderline sarcastic as they walked together through the crowded village.  
"Just behave yourself and I won't have to." His response was gruff as usual. The Sky General could hear the princess merely sigh beside him as people began to crowd more and more into the street.   
"You know.. As a princess there are times when I would just like to blend in..." Everywhere they walked people could be heard whispering.  
Who is that person with General Joo-Doh?   
Is that a woman who is courting him?   
Ehhh??? He's such an intimidating, hot-tempered man.. Who could put up with someone like him?  
The whispers of the village people reached the ears of the two of them as they continued down the busy street. He could hear Yona giggle at the comments.  
"It seems you are known for your temper here too, aren't you, Joo-doh?" She teased, her eyes slightly mischievous.  
"Shut up! No one asked-"  
"Oh, Joo-doh, Look at this!" The princess cut him off mid-rant and swiftly walked over to a booth with sword sheathes.  
"You have a good eye, Miss." The merchant stated as the princess picked up an intricately designed sheath. It was crafted from high quality maple wood and had the design of a dragon down the front of it.  
"What do you think, Joo-Doh?" She asked while picking up the sheathe and holding it up, her eyes anticipating his response.  
"…It's fine.." At this short response, Yona's face brightened into a beautiful smile. Joo-Doh's heart, against his will, skipped inside of his chest. She was absolutely stunning, not that he would ever admit it.  
"Ugh… Just buy the stupid sheathe and let's go! I'm sick of babysitting you!" The Sky Tribe General practically growled as he began walking away. It was all he could do to keep the rising heat from coloring his scarred face. I can't let myself see her as a woman.. ever.  
"Wah?! You are so mean, Joo-doh!" Yona yells while quickly paying the merchant, more money than was owed, and racing after him. Just as she was about to catch up to him, a commoner bumped into the princess knocking her off-balance. Without thinking, the Sky Tribe General caught her in his arms. She was soft, tiny, fragile.. She was absolutely beautiful. Joo-Doh tried his best to keep a straight face as he really got a look at this pampered girl. She clearly wasn't the little girl that she used to be. She was a woman now.. A woman he desperately wanted to protect, but couldn't truly protect.  
"Umm… Joo-Doh… You can let go of me now. People are staring at us." The words came softly out of the princess' mouth causing the general to swiftly let go of her waist. He didn't say anything as the two of them began walking down the street once more, both of them desperately trying to ignore the curious glances of the common people.   
"…Why did you want to buy that anyways? King Il is against weapons." Joo-Doh asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. His curiosity was peaked as this was the main reason he was forced into bringing her here. Her bodyguard, Hak, was out visiting Fuuga so he was left to be her caretaker. The princess was silent for a moment before her soft voice could be heard mumbling.  
"It's a present for Soo-Won… His birthday is coming up and he will be visiting the castle… I wanted to pick something out myself for him." Her tone was slightly embarrassed and bashful. The General could feel a prickling pain in his chest as he looked down to see her blushing face. She would never show reactions like that to me… I envy him….  
"Joo-Doh Shogun…" A voice pierced his dream causing the world around him to blur. As he opened his eyes he could see the face of his young King staring down at him. That's right… That isn't my reality anymore.  
"What?" He spat out, his tone as relentless as ever. The king merely laughed at this and shook his head.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but it's getting late and we need to reach the next village within the day." Soo-Won answered before standing and looking up at the sky that was just beginning to dawn. "It's unusual for you to sleep in so late. You must have been having a peaceful dream."  
"As if!! I'm exhausted from running around babysitting you all the time! You have no idea how much stress you cause me on a daily basis!" He screams in an attempt to disguise the truth of his King's words. This caused the blonde-headed man to smile innocently and raise his hands in defeat.  
"Okay. Okay. No need to yell at me. Brutal as ever, aren't you?" He joked before walking away. Joo-Doh was now left alone. He wiped his face with his hand and took a deep breath, another memory.. a fresh memory entering his mind. Her eyes, showing a strength that he had never seen before as she fought alongside them. The way she shot that arrow and pierced the nadai addicts chest, the way she stood confidently against her oppressors and wouldn't run and hide.. all of these images kept replaying through his mind.  
'I'm the one being targeted.. You should stay away from me.' Joo-Doh closed his eyes, her voice was cold and laced with anger. He knew exactly why. The pinch in his chest returned as he fought to erase her voice from his memory.  
I made my decision… I chose Soo-Won as my master.. I can't turn back now.   
Standing up, the general begins walking towards the small group of soldiers. They were all laughing and joking in their usual manner.  
These are my men.. This is my life.. I have to erase my feelings for you.   
"Looks like it will be a nice day judging by the dawn sky! It's so red and vibrant." One of guards pointed out causing both Soo-Won and Joo-Doh to look up at the sky. Joo-Doh's heart tightened again as he quickly turned his focus away from that color.  
"A sky is a sky…" He mumbled before approaching the horses which were resting near the trees.  
Shit… I can't get rid of them… These feelings will never leave me…Her face.. her voice will never leave me… I betrayed her… I chose to go against her… Princess.. Please forgive me…  
***********************************************************************************  
There you guys go! My first Joo-Doh/Yona (JooNa?) one-shot. Depending on how this Ship is taken, I might make this one-shot into a fanfiction as well. (I know.. I have way too many fan-fics lol).   
Anywhoo… This was a request from an awesome reader on Fanfiction who wanted a JooNa fanfic. I personally thought that this ship was interesting. I had never considered it a possibility until this wonderful person pointed out the two's interaction in Chapter 90. It seems like there may be more than this brazen hot-head has shown or told about his connection with our feisty red-headed princess, thus showing slight signs of affection (as he put it "Feelings") for Yona.   
I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think? Should we do a fan-fic with these two? Or should we just let this ship lie in the one-shot categories?  
My idea for a fic for these two would be a "Forced to work together, Yona showing her bada$$ self, Joo-Doh falling even more in love, Yona starting to notice that there is more to this General than his Hot-Headed nature."… Or something along those lines.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is the neighboring village.. It doesn't seem to be disturbed." Soo-Won's soft voice says as they walk through the streets. It was a small little town that held middle to low class citizens in it. Since it was located right on the border, the newly crowned king wanted to assess the situations on the border more thoroughly. This didn't bother Joo-Doh as it kept him out of the palace and helped free him from the constant reminder of the princess. The Sky General watched with a skilled eye as Soo-Won began his usual escape from the company of soldiers. Frowning Joo-Doh grabbed his sleeve.  
"You know it's not safe to go off by yourself!" He tried his best to keep from yelling, but his voice still seemed to carry through the street.  
"Eh… Perceptive as ever, aren't you Joo-Doh? Don't worry. I'm not going too far. At times it's nice to blend in.. I don't want to draw attention to myself.. especially for missions like these."  
His words brought back the memories of Yona and him walking through the city street.  
You're not going to scream at me if I go to a stand by myself, are you? The warrior's heart squeezed as her voice entered into his mind. He immediately released his grasp on the King's sleeve.  
"Do what you want.." His voice a low growl as he turned away and began walking off. "Follow behind him. I need a break."  
"Y-Yes sir!" The fellow soldier's responded in unison before giving a small bow. Soo-Won stared off at him in thought before turning around and beginning to walk in the opposite direction, his other men silently following behind him, much to the King's dismay. As soon as the blonde-headed headache was out of the Sky General's sight, he let out a sigh.  
Fuck these memories… Rubbing his temples, he fought to get her voice out of his mind. It was a constant battle, but seemed to get worse with every passing day. She's alive.. She's out here living a terrible life and being targeted…She's… being.. targeted….  
"Ugh!" He screamed out causing a young boy to look over at him as if he was a crazy person. This annoyed the general even more. "What are you staring at?! Get lost!"   
The boy's eyes widened before swiftly taking off running down the street.  
Damn it…. I've got to get a grip… He thought to himself while leaning against the side of a building.   
"You really saw that?" He could hear the voice of a young man talking with an old geezer a few feet away from him.   
"Yeah.. I saw these guys taking a girl away in the middle of the night. She seemed to be passed out. It looked fishy to me." The old man said, his voice tinged with excitement.  
It's not my problem.. I'll let sleeping dogs lie… Joo-Doh told himself and started to move away from the men.  
”The girl was very peculiar. She had curly red hair that appeared to be as bright as the dawning sky." Hearing this, Joo-Doh immediately stopped and turned to face them.  
Red hair?   
"Bright red hair? That is very unusual…"  
It couldn't be… The Thunder Beast would let anyone take her… It's probably someone else..  
"Yeah.. She was a tiny little thing too. It looked like they had drugged her. I mean, she was being carried over the guy's shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes or something." The old man added. The sky general unconsciously tightened his fists at the thought. Before he could stop himself, Joo-Doh had approached the two of them.  
"Who were the men?" He could hear his own voice ask before even realizing his actions.   
"Who are you?" The old geezer asked, while slightly moving behind the younger man.  
"It doesn't matter who I am. Just answer my question." Joo-Doh's tone was unrelenting and demanding. It was the voice of a commander, a leader, both men could see that.  
"…I don't know. I've never seen them around here before. Their clothes were very unique." The elderly man informed, clearly intimidated by Joo-Doh.  
"What were the clothes like? Did they leave any clues? What about the girl? What was she wearing?" His barrage of questions caused both of the men to look at each other and back at him.  
"The men wore dark red hanbok's with yellow trim.. They were not wearing any armor, and I did not see any weapons on them.. It doesn't mean they didn't have them concealed though.… The girl was wearing pink Kimono. She looked ragged and did not seem of much value…"  
Pink Kimono… Curly red hair... This sounds exactly like the princess…  
"I was going to keep it myself, but the way you are looking, it might be better for the village if I show you this." The old man dug in his pocket and pulled out a medallion. It had a strange emblem on the front of it… The symbol of a bat flying in front of a full moon.   
"The men dropped it on their way through the village. I'm an old man so I couldn't do anything to help the girl, but it seems you may know who she is. I'll leave it to you to solve this mystery. Don't let any of our women get taken either. I quite enjoy seeing beauties walking down the streets."  
"Thank you." Joo-Doh said, ignoring the somewhat perverted remark, before placing the medallion in his pocket and walking away.   
I won't let them.. I won't let them hurt her. If they really took her.. I-I..  
"Eesh… You look like you are going to kill someone, General Joo-Doh." The voice of one of his men noted from beside him. Joo-Doh looked over to see Gin walking closer to him. Gin was new to his command; however, he was very knowledgeable about the different countries.  
"Follow me." The General ordered while walking over to an alleyway. Once inside the alley, Joo-Doh took out the pendant and handed it to the young man. "Where is this Pendant from?"  
The young man was silent a moment while studying the intricate design.  
"It's from the Zhan Province in Northern Kai… They say Lord Kage is the Province ruler. General Joo-Doh, where did you receive something like this?" Gin informed before handing back the medallion.  
"Some villagers reported it. They reported a possible capturing as well. It seems they might be targeting young women."  
"If that's the case then I think I might know where those bastards may have taken the victims." The young man stated, causing the General to look over at him. The young man took out the map of Kouka Kingdom and the bordering Kai. "The Zhan Province is located directly below the Imperial Capital, Tenchou. It is a large province that has recently taken over the some of the smaller provinces along the border which is also bordering the Sen Province. One of the villages that they captured is located in the mountains bordering both the Firetribe and the Sen Province. This village contains an underground prison hidden in a mountain side. It was built for criminals back when the Emperor still ruled all of Kai. Recently the Lord Kage took hold of the village and the prison. If this is the case, the best bet to find the hostages is inside of that prison."  
"You sure know a lot of information." Joo-Doh mentioned causing the young man to smile somewhat bashfully.  
"Before joining the army, I travelled a lot." He said in almost an apologetic tone. "It shouldn't take long to reach the prison from our location… Maybe an hour on horseback. The problem isn't getting to the location, but getting in the location. It is probably heavily guarded. Should we inform his Highness about this?"  
"No. I will investigate this on my own. I don't want to waste King Soo-Won's time on this if it is just a rumor or a minor incident. It wouldn't be good if the King of Kouka was found snooping around another country's prison." The General responded causing Gin to smile.  
"Understood, General. Then I will cover for you in your absence tonight." He added causing Joo-Doh to stare at him in surprise. "Oh, the King has returned."  
Joo-Doh watched as the young man took off running towards Soo-Won and the other companions.  
That kid is something else…  
That night Joo-Doh silently crept out of the room of the Inn they were staying at. His swords were strapped to his back and his face was concealed by a black cloak. Quietly he exited the Inn and headed towards his horse. As he entered into the stables, he found his horse already saddled and ready to go. On his saddle sat an emotionless metal mask that only allowed his eyes and mouth to be seen. Next to it was a note.  
'Make sure to wear the mask when going in the prison. It has a special meaning so they should let you in without any trouble! Try and be back at dawn otherwise I'm going to have a hard time covering for you! -Gin'  
"…That kid.." He mumbled before quickly mounting his horse and galloping off towards the prison.  
********  
Inside the Prison  
She could hear the sound of what seemed like water dripping onto the ground. A cool breeze prickled her skin as it brushed against her body.  
Where am I? What's going on?  
The princess tried to move her hands, only to be restrained where she was sitting. She could feel the coldness of the metal that bound her wrists in place. This seemed to sober her up more as she fought to open her eyes. Yona's vision was blurry as she tried to focus her surroundings. A single torch light was all that she could see. By itself, it cast a dim lighting across what seemed to be a prison cell. Her heart dropped as her mind began catching up to the situation. She looked up to see her wrists were, in fact, bound in place above her. She was sitting on a wooden chair that was flush against the prison wall. Her legs were bound to both sides of the chair. Panic rose inside of her as she began writhing around in an attempt to free herself, but it was to no avail. The shackles wouldn't budge. She was trapped.   
"I promise you.. She is the real person, my Lord. The leader of the dragons! I saw them with my very own eyes!" A familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the door.  
"For your sake she better be. I had to cancel many important meetings in order to come here." A cold, almost emotionless voice responded. Yona's breathing began picking up speed as she heard the lock on the door click. A creaking sound echoed through the cell as two men entered. Yona looked up to see the, all too familiar, face of the merchant who had given them food earlier and another man. He appeared to be a noble, dressed like a scholar, he held himself confidently. His purple robes made him appear as if her were royalty, his dark black hair pulled neatly up in a tradition fashion. His eyes were cold and unrelenting.  
"See boss? This is the girl, the leader of the dragons. Isn't she a beauty?" The man said proudly while letting out a cackle of a laugh. Yona glared at him.  
"What did you do to my companions?" She demanded, her gaze never wavering from the merchant.  
"Unlike you, they are fine. Lucky for them, we weren't strong enough to lug them with us.. So we just took you, their little leader." The merchant said with another laugh.  
"You won't get away with this.." Yona growled, her eyes burning when thinking of how her friends will feel when they wake up to find her missing.  
"So the rumors are true? You control the dragons?" The other man spoke up causing the Princess to turn her attention to him. "..I like that look in your eyes. I wouldn't expect anything less from a leader of such a powerful group."  
He walked closer to her, taking her face in his hands. As he did this, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
"What's your name?" He asked, Yona merely glared as a response. "What is your relationship with the dragons? What are their powers? Weaknesses? I want to know all about.. your little group."  
The princess didn't waver, she hated the feeling of his cold hands on her face and the way he looked at her as if she was merely a pawn or a piece of property. After a moment, she could feel the man's grip on her cheeks tighten.  
"Not going to talk?"  
The Princess remained quiet.  
"Very well… A night of torture might give you a change of heart. Minen.. Have your way with her, but don't let her die. She is very.. valuable." With those orders, the man left, leaving only Yona and the merchant in the room. Yona could feel her heart in her throat as he turned to her, an excited, almost crazed look in his eyes.  
"I get to have lots of fun tonight, don't I… Dragon Lady? Let me go get Big Rine. He will want to help!" The crazed man practically sang as he left the prison cell, the door slamming shut behind him. Yona looked up at the ceiling, she was already gasping for air as she tried to calm herself and prepare for what was to come.  
Hak.. Ki-Ja.. Shin-Ah..Yun.. Jae-Ha.. Zeno.. Ao..  
She continued thinking their names over and over in her head, those who are most precious to her.  
This time.. I will protect you.  
The door creaked open followed by excited laughter. Yona opened her eyes to see the merchant standing with a big burly man who was nearly as tall and big around as the door itself. In their hands were whips and small knives.  
"Let the fun begin!" The man exclaimed as if they were about to have the best times of their lives. Yona took a deep breath as they inched closer.  
************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

She was stripped of her clothing, leaving on only her undergarments for covering. Standing was horrific, both in pride and positioning. She was chained roughly to the side of the prison wall, her back facing her oppressors. Yona fought back the scream that was desperately trying to voice the pain she felt. She wasn't sure how long she had been enduring it or how many lashes she had already received from these two men. She had lost count a long time ago.  
Whish Crack  
Don't scream.. Yona buried her face in her shoulder as another lash lit up her back like a match lighting a candle. The stinging pain blurred her vision and made her feel as if she was about to pass out. She could hear the men laughing at her, mocking her, but she didn't care what they said. She had to endure this pain.. She had to protect those she loved.   
Crack  
Another merciless lash sliced across her right shoulder and down to her left hip. She could feel the cool liquid, that was her blood, sticking to her skin. Her entire back felt as if it was on fire, the pain clouding her once clear thoughts.  
"She is really tough, isn't she, Minen?" The burly Rine commented as he hit her another time, this time on her calves. The Princess forced herself to remain standing. She would not allow them the pleasure of seeing her go down.   
"Yeah, she is Rine!" The other one spoke before grabbing Yona's hair and forcing her head to the side, to where she was looking straight at him. His teeth were jagged and his mouth smelled of a mix of dead animal carcasses with a hint of tobacco. "But I wouldn't expect any less from the Dragon Lady… It's too bad though. She's such a beauty.. Yet we aren't allowed to have our way with her. I would love to hear her scream in a much different way."  
Yona felt sick as she watched his praying eyes stare down at her chest which was only being held by her bra.   
"I wonder if I should make little marks on her chest.." He mused while taking out a small knife and tracing it along the crevices of her chest. Yona squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the pain.  
"You can't do that! You know the boss told us not to leave any permanent scars on her." The burly man said, his voice sounding concerned and somewhat protective. "This is only night one. The boss doesn't want to break her yet."  
The Princess felt a small sense of relief sweep over her; however, it was short lived as the smaller man’s feral growl caught her attention.  
"So many stupid limitations!" She heard him scream before a punch jabbed deep into her stomach and a wave of pain flew across her back. This time, the Princess couldn't hold herself up as she fell to her knees, coughing and fighting back tears. Her arms were stretching from the increased weight on them as she practically hung against the wall. The warmth of fresh blood slid down her back, a clear indicator that her back was cut open.  
"Miren! What did you just do?!" She could hear his partner yell before seeing a bloody knife fall at her feet. The smaller man was then pushed up against the wall.   
"Sorry.. I kinda lost it there for a minute. You know this is like my drug… There hasn't been enough tortures lately… and her skin is so beautiful.. so delicate.. even with the bruises… I just want to destroy it." His pupils were constricted and had the appearance of a wild animal. Yona looked over at them, traces of blood on her lips from her coughing.  
"You better hope that that does not scar her back! Otherwise the boss will have both our heads!" Rine yells before the sound of an opening door catches their attention.  
"Orders from Lord Kage, leave the prisoner be for the remainder of the night. No more harm is to come to her. Rine, chain her to the chair and against the wall… Miren.. You are relieved of your duty for the night." Yona could feel the calloused, dirty hands of the big man unlock the chains. She was already too weak to even fight him or try to escape. He grabbed her and sat her down into the chair, its coarse texture rubbing right into her wounds. She barely managed to keep herself from flinching as he pulled her arms up to the cuffs attached to the wall. The clicking sound of the cuffs signaled the success of her imprisonment.   
"Tell boss everything you know tomorrow, okay? It would be better for you." The burly man said in almost an apologetic tone. She didn't respond. She just focused on her breathing. The first night was over.. The torture was over.  
Hak.. Ki-Ja.. Shin-Ah. Jae-Ha .Zeno..Ao..   
…………………………………………………  
Outside of the Prison:  
Joo-Doh stopped his horse when seeing men entering into what appeared to be a cave. They were all dressed in the red and yellow colored hanboks and were armed with swords.  
That has to be it.. Stealthily he jumped off of his horse and tied him to a nearby tree. Putting on his mask, he proceeded to walk towards the entrance.   
"It is about time you got here!" One of the soldiers called out when noticing him approaching.  
"You're a healing torturer, right? The one that heals only to make the pain even worse the next go around?.. I could tell from your mask! Welcome to the prison of hell, as we soldiers like to call it."  
Joo-Doh was silent as he studied the man. He seemed to not even be concerned or think he may be an intruder.  
It was just like Gin said.. How does that kid know so much?...  
"Come on and get inside. We have a new prisoner in. The unfortunate person got Miren as the torturer tonight.. He got a little carried away towards the end…. He’s really good at his job; but, between you and me, he loves it way too much. From what I’ve been told, you have quite a bit of work cut out for you, especially for a first torture session."  
Joo-Doh said nothing as he began walking down the passage way. The guard rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.  
"You aren't much of a talker, huh?... Um.. Oh that's right. You need stuff to bandage her wounds. Your kind do not take tools with you. Wait here for just a moment." With that the guard ran off into one of the rooms. Joo-Doh watched as the man came racing back moments later, a big box in his hands.  
"Here. I think this is everything you will need. Let me bring you to her." The General clutched the box that contained medical supplies as he followed the soldier down a narrow pathway. He could see a vast array of guards posted at every corner and on patrol through the halls.   
There are too many to be able to free her by force… If this girl is even her..  
It wasn't too long before they walked up to a metal door at the very end of the prison. The soldier opened the door allowing the light to enter. Joo-Doh's heart nearly stopped when the light hit her small frame. Her body slumped forward, her breathing ragged. Red blood could be seen on her legs and traces of it were on the floor leading to the chair in which she sat.  
Princess.. He wanted to call out as he unconsciously tightened his fist.  
"Geeze.. The guards weren’t kidding. They really did a number on her.. That Miren.. It was unnecessary to go that hard on a girl.. Especially for the first day… He is brutal….. Looks like you have your work cut out for you. She needs to be coherent and somewhat presentable for Lord Kage’s arrival. I'll leave her to you. Get her all healed up or the best you can for tomorrow." With that, the soldier left, closing the door behind him.  
Joo-doh didn't know what to do as he looked at her defenseless form. He slowly took a step towards her, but was frozen by her glare. He had never seen those eyes. The purple orbs contained a fire, a flame that could not be quenched, a look of absolute determination and slight hatred on her small face.   
"Another torturer, huh? Just get it over with.. I'm not telling you anything." Her voice was hoarse, he assumed from pain and lack of water. He had seen that look many times and many days spent getting information from spies and hostages. Never before had that look hurt him so much. Joo-Doh didn't say anything as he reached up grabbed her wrists. He could feel the Princess fight back a flinch. As carefully as he could, he unlocked the chains and slowly helped her bring her arms down to a resting position. He unlocked the box and opened it revealing many different types of medicines and bandages. This seemed to relax the Princess a little as he took a bandage and soaked it in water. Gently, he reached out for her hand. She pulled away, clearly unsure of what he was planning to do. He moved his hands toward hers and handed her the wet cloth.  
"Wrap your wrists with the cloth.. It will help with some of the tenderness." He said in a soft tone. Yona nodded at this and began to follow his instructions. He seemed very gentle to her, which surprised her. His voice sounded very familiar, but it was so soft and gentle.. She couldn't figure out who it reminded her of. She silently watched as he unlocked the chains on her feet. Slowly, he helped stand her up, his hand careful on her arm.  
"I need you to lie on the ground. I'm going to clean your wounds." He instructed, his voice almost sounding as if he was the one in agony.  
"…Don't sound so innocent… Aren't you supposed to treat me just as roughly? To heal me in order to make me feel more pain?.. I heard the guards talking about it." Her words stabbed his heart.  
"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure tomorrow is less painful for you.." His response made her body loosen. His tone was sincere.. and almost calming. Joo-Doh carefully soaked a cloth in alcohol.  
"Take a deep breath.. This is going to sting." The Princess gasped as the cold substance seeped its way into her open wounds. He could feel her shivering from the pain and the emotions. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, his heart tightening in his chest.  
As I thought.. I will never get rid of these emotions.. I will always want to protect her…  
"Your wounds don't need stitches." He said causing her to simply nod. Taking out an ointment, he began applying it to her cuts. This seemed to cause her to relax and temporarily numb the pain. He repeated the process on the back of her calves. Gently, he helped her sit up before wrapping a bandage around her back and torso. With skillful hands, he tied the bandage together.  
"What do they have you in here for?" He asked. Yona didn't even look at him.  
" They want information on my friends.. But I'm not giving it to them." She responded coldly and she moved to get comfortable, her face momentarily contorting in agony.  
"The dragons?.."  
"Yes, the dragons.." Yona responded while sucking in a breath as another wave of pain struck her.  
"Why won't you give them the information? If the men are as powerful as they seem, wouldn't they be able to defend themselves?"  
"It's called loyalty.. I will never betray my friends.. even if they can take on this whole fortress by themselves. Men like you may not know what I'm talking about, but there will come a time when there is something, someone you will want to protect at all costs.. a person you will give your own life for. When that moment happens, think on what you just said.. and then you tell me why you wouldn't give them information." The Princess' response left the General speechless.   
Is her heart really that loyal and pure?..   
"Listen, I'm So-"  
Knock Knock  
Joo-Doh and Yona both turned their attention to the door.  
"You almost done in there, Healer?" The voice of a guard called out causing Joo-Doh to sigh.  
"Yeah." He answered before bending down and picking Yona up bridal style. This caused the Princess to look at him in surprise. "It's would be painful for you to walk. You should rest as much as you can."  
The disguised general whispered as he carefully set her down into the chair, his hand gently lowering her back against the chair.  
"Remember this, when they hit you again with the whips, keep your body as loose as you can.. It will help ease the pain a little…" His voice sounded almost pained as he locked her back into her shackles. She nodded softly and finally looked into his eyes. They were soft and sorrowful and.. confused.   
"Healer?" The guard called again.  
"I'm coming." He said before standing and beginning to walk towards the door.  
"..Thank you." It was soft, almost inaudible, but his trained ears picked it up.. Her sweet voice.  
Please don't thank me…..Now that I found you.. I do not know what to do…  
Silently he left the cell leaving Yona alone. As soon as she was alone, she could feel the tears sliding down her face. The reality of the situation hurting her.  
Don't make a sound, breath normally.. She told herself as the tears continued sliding down her cheeks. It will all be okay… It will all be okay…


	4. Chapter 4

Yona did not know how many hours had flown by as she drifted, restlessly, in and out of the clutches of sleep. Her wounds, sore and bruised, tingled uncomfortably, her back ached from the position in which she was forced to rest. She wished to be back with her friends, sleeping in the tents, laughing with them. Odds are they were not laughing anymore. They were probably diligently searching for her, just as restless as she is, and assuming the worst… that she is being tortured.   
No.. Don’t think about that…  
Yona gritted her teeth as she attempted to somewhat reposition her body. The wooden chair grinding into her sutures causing a sharp pain to shoot through her back.   
Dang it…  
The new position only made it worse… She was too afraid to move again. Just as she had felt the slightest bit recovered, the door to the cell opened. The light illuminating the frames of the men. Her face hardened as she recognized the man in the purple robes, his indifferent aura causing rage to swell in her heart.  
He scoffed slightly, when seeing the state in which Yona was in.  
“Looks like Miren didn’t hold back… How was it? Your first night of torture?” He asked, moving towards Yona. Her reply was the best death glare she could muster, her defiance still evident. The man sighed before bending down near her face, the scent of lavender tickling her nose. Never had she despised that smell as much as she did in that moment. “Still not going to give in Leader of the Dragons?”   
Yona looked over at him, her eyes burning with rage. This caused the man to get closer to her, a slight hint of anger setting into his calm face. The princess liked that look, it showed him slightly unravelling.   
“Answer me.” He hissed through a semi-smiling face. This caused Yona to smirk before spitting in his face. The man jumped back, wiping his face to clean her saliva from it.   
“Lord Kage.” One soldier called out in concern, but he merely lifted his hand to silence him. Clearing his throat and taking a breath, the man returned to a smile.  
“It seems you need another night with Miren to change your opinion on the matter.” He tried his best not to growl. “Make sure she has no food. Do not do any permanent damage to her body.. Worst comes to worst, I can sell her for profit… A Leader of Dragon’s would be a prize to bed for the noblemen.” He mentioned as if informing the Princess of her future. She could see Miren smiling erotically as he looked her up and down. The things going through his mind were best left unspoken.   
“Miren… No permanent damage.” Kage repeated causing the creepy monster of a man to bow before his master.  
“Yes, Your Greatness.” His response sent shivers down Yona’s spine as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without another word the group of men left the room, the loud clank of the iron doors bringing slight relief to her. Still, even though she was alone, her body continued to shake from fear and pain. She fought to keep her anxiety under control and to get prepared for another battle… A battle of mind and endurance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Joo-doh… Joo-doh shogun…” The calm voice of the King called out capturing the Sky Tribe General’s attention.  
“What?” He asked gruffly only to have a cup of tea set in front of him.  
“Village style teas are always very interesting, aren’t they?” The king said nonchalantly as he smelled the aroma wafting from his cup. Joo-Doh merely looked down at the drink.  
“Ah……”  
Has she had anything to drink today? I doubt it… I doubt she would take it even if they give it to her… Are they torturing her? Is her small body being beaten as I just sit here? What are they doing to her right now? Unconsciously, his grip tightened around the tea cup, his heart picking up speed. He wanted to go there.. He wanted to go there this moment.  
“Joo-doh?” Soo-Won’s voice held slight concern, almost clearing the man’s mind. Looking up, he could see his king.. The man he had sworn to protect…  
Protecting his majesty is my duty… I can’t abandon my loyalty to my king… I’ll go there tonight… I can’t leave his majesty during the day…  
“Are we just going to sit around drinking tea all day or are we going to get stuff done?” The Sky General asked, his usual nagging personality coming into play. The king laughed, airheadedly, before taking a sip of his tea.  
“We are assessing our surroundings. At times it’s nice to just blend in and get a feel for a village. It might be troublesome for you, but please bear with it for a while longer.” The blonde-headed man explained as he watched children play. The little boys with a smaller little girl laughed just outside the restaurant where they sat. They reminded Joo-Doh of the three of them, Hak, Yona, and Soo-Won. Who would have known that life would change their paths so much?  
Thank you…  
Her small weak voice echoed in his mind causing Joo-Doh to set his cup down with a loud clank.  
“I’m going to investigate the area. Gin, stay with King Soo-Won… Don’t let him sneak off without you.” He ordered before walking out of the restaurant. Soo-Won just watched him leave, in deep thought.  
Get a grip… Get a grip on yourself… Right now you aren’t the masked man… Right now you are General Joo-Doh of the Sky Tribe… Your duty is to protect the king. Don’t think about her… Don’t think about her….  
He scolded himself as he punched the side of a building in the alleyway. Breathing heavily, the man leaned his head against the building he just hit.  
Night… Please hurry….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Water… The essential fluid for survival, who knew it could be this brutal… this terrifying. Yona struggled to catch even a single breath as anxiety filled her entire body. The wet cloth that was covering her face petrified her. She couldn’t scream even if she wanted to. She couldn’t calm her racing heart as she fought to remain conscious as another round of water flooded the cloth and her nose. Her body writhed around against the restraints that had her bound, desperate to get away, desperate for air.  
“Miren! That’s enough! Let her breathe. Our goal is torture, not killing her.” Rine’s loud voice filled the room as the cloth flung off of her face. Her body lurched in forceful coughs as it forced the liquid from her airway. The world around her was blurry as she fought to catch her breath. Her lungs burned from the stress, her eyes stinging from either the water or her tears, she wasn’t sure.   
“Rine… You’re no fun.. It’s good to make her feel death’s door every once in a while.” He hummed as his bony hand caressed her wet hair and face. Yona didn’t have the strength to move away. All of her focus was the beautiful feeling of inhaling oxygen. “Today’s torture segment is with breathing… Since we have to give her body time to heal I thought this session would be just as brutally amazing. Don’t you think, Dragon Lady?”  
The Princess didn’t say anything as he tightened the ropes on her wrists and her feet. She lay there, soaked and shivering, completely vulnerable to whatever attack he had in store.  
It’s okay… It’s okay… I’ll be okay…  
She watched as he took out a feathers from a small box and handed one to Rine.  
“I guarantee she will love this one, Rine.” He hissed in the most gleeful tone as he placed the feather gently up against her skin. Yona fought back a shriek as the tingling sensation flew through her side.  
“No… Don’t.” She gasped as she tried to fight back a laugh. It was to no avail. Forced laughter left her body, her lungs instantly feeling as if they were going aflame. Tears fell from her eyes as she gasped for air through the overwhelming tickling sensation. The man was very skilled at this… Too skilled. She couldn’t even muster a scream. The pain intensified with every inhale as her body shook against the table which she was retrained. Yona closed her eyes as she heard the sound of her laughter filling the room. She couldn’t even feel herself breathing anymore.. Was she breathing? Was she dying?  
No! No! Make it stop! Please Someone…. PLEASE!  
She thought as her consciousness faded.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey… Wake up… Yona, please wake up.” A concerned voice called out to her from the haze of darkness. He sounded worried, panicked… familiar. “Yona you have to wake up. Come on. Open your eyes.”  
At his command, she slowly lifted her heavy eyes, the world around her a blur of dark shapes.   
A figure…. Black cape…. The mask…. The healer.  
“You….” She whispered before a violent fit of coughs lunged her body towards the ground. Strong, protective arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him as she fought to catch her breath and calm the searing burning that enveloped her throat, chest, and lungs.  
“Don’t speak.. Just focus and taking slow breaths.” His pained voice said as he rubbed her back. It was soothing, causing her to unconsciously nuzzle closer to him. She needed comfort… at least a little to get her through this time. His arms tightened around her as he silently held her against him. His big hand still sliding up and down in a continuous motion.  
“I didn’t think that they would do this to you… I didn’t bring anything to ease the burning… I’m sure you blanked out so you probably don’t remember much right now, but the pain you feel in your is from the long periods of time without air.. The burning in your throat is from your screams….. You must have been so scared….. I’m sorry…... I wanted to come sooner… I wanted to rescue you.” The hurt in his voice caused the young woman to hug him. She wanted to tell him Thank you. Don’t sound so sad. I understand.. Who are you? Why do you care so much about me? But nothing could come out. She couldn’t voice the things she wanted to say and to ask.  
“You won’t be able to eat with your throat in that condition, but I at least want you to drink.” He slowly placed her back against his chest and took out a canteen. Yona flinched at the thought of water. “It’s okay. Just take a small sip.”  
The young woman obeyed, her face cringing instinctively with the feeling of liquid. However, instead of the tastless torture substance, a sweet soothing taste filled her mouth.  
Tea?  
“It’s supposed to soothe the body… I thought it might help calm you… even just a little bit.” His voice sounded slightly bashful for a moment as she took another sip of the liquid. “I’m sorry it’s not warm anymore. I bought it earlier in the day, and I never took the time to learn how to make tea so I couldn’t make it before coming here… I guess I should have learned that… I just thought I’d never need it.” He began rambling while rubbing the back of his cloaked head.  
He’s actually pretty cute. Yona thought to herself as a small giggle escaped her mouth. The tea seemed to keep her from coughing as she did this happy gesture. Joo-Doh looked at her as he saw her smile for the first time in what felt like years.  
Here she is… beaten, tortured, starving… but she still smiles…. This woman…. Before he realized what he was doing, his large hand had found its way to gently pressing her cheek. Yona’s smile faded as a look of surprise replaced it. She couldn’t talk, but he knew exactly what she was thinking.  
What are you doing?   
“You… You really are beautiful… even with everything that has happened, you still shine.” His voice sounded almost foreign as he gently caressed her cheek. The surprise on her face turned to a slight blush. Even if she could speak, it was obvious that she wouldn’t know what to say. Clearing his throat, the masked Joo-Doh took out his suture kit and some bandages.   
“Some of your stitches have come loose from the torture today.. Let me mend them for you.. I don’t want you getting an infection.” He told her as he moved to face her back. With steady hands, he began mending her open wounds. The General could hear her suck in a quick breath before coughing the air right out. “Just try to breathe as slowly as you can. I’ll be done shortly.”  
After a few minutes, he finished bandaging her up. His hand, unconsciously, clasping her shivering shoulder. She really was so small and delicate.   
“You really are amazing.” He mumbled causing her to turn to face him. Her movements were slow and uneven, the broken body of a tortured victim was apparent in the way she moved. Taking his hand away from her, he looked down at the ground not wanting to see her in this state.  
“I’m sorry that I can’t rescue you from here… even though I want to more than anything… I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes in self-depreciation, his hand tightening against the floor beneath him. A soft gentle hand laid on top of his, causing him to look and see tear filled eyes. She grabbed his hand and smiled a beautiful genuine smile.  
Thank you.   
Joo-Doh could feel his heart breaking as his eyes moistened with tears. Just as he was about to grab her and pull her into his arms, a knock sounded on the door.  
”You done in there, healer?” A soldier called out, his tone sounding bored. Joo-Doh looked at the door and then returned his gaze to the princess. Her face didn’t hide any emotion with him.. She looked like a lost child at the sound of this question.  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.” He forced himself to respond before slowly picking up the princess and putting her back into the chair that he did not want to place her into. He could feel his hands shaking as he tightened the restraints on her hands and her feet. He could hear a soft cough from her as if she was going to try to say something, but was unable to. He grabbed the canister and placed it to her lips.  
“Drink as much as you can.” He instructed as she silently obeyed and drank some of the liquid in small sips. “I’ll be back tomorrow evening. I’ll bring something more for your throat… Try your best to take slow breaths for the remainder of the night. Don’t talk, Don’t do anything that will place any strain on your lungs or throat... and try to get some sleep… any sleep.”  
With that he screwed the canister’s lid on and hid it away. Then, he opened the door and disappeared behind it.  
No…. Don’t leave…  
Full tears streamed down her face as the door slammed shut, darkness surrounding her small, weak body.  
Please……  
………………………….  
Outside of the prison, Joo-Doh slammed his fist into the tree that held his horse. His horse, spooked slightly, pawed in place a little before letting out a snort. The General’s face was contorted in agony as he fought to clear his mind. He had taken off the mask, the mask that helps Princess Yona.. The mask that allows his true feelings to come forth. Now he had to return.. To return to being General Joo-Doh, protector of King Soo-Won and Leader of the Sky Tribe. He knew this, yet his mind could only see her face.. Her trembling body… Her eyes begging for him not to leave, her silent voice that couldn’t be spoken aloud due to her injuries.   
WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE THIS? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE TORN LIKE THIS? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SUFFER SO MUCH?!  
He barely kept himself from letting out a scream as he leaned his head against the tree trunk.   
What do I do?.... If King Soo-Won finds out about this, will he help, or will he leave her? Would he forbid me from helping her?... Could I fully walk away from her?  
His eyes shivered at the thought of leaving her alone… He looked down at the ground beneath him and touched the scar on his face. He remembered it clearly, the night that he had received this scar.  
Bandits… Too many of them… So many soldiers had already died, yet still she remained calm. The Queen stayed silent as she held her sleeping daughter in her arms. It was clear that the odds were not in their favor, as the bandits were after her life and the life of the Princess. He was just a soldier.. Yet it was up to him, his father, and a few men to keep the Queen safe. He had to keep them safe. He fought, dodging attacks after attacks as he heard his comrades crying out from their injuries. Slowly they fell, one by one, against the swarm of enemies.   
“We won’t be able to make it out alive.” His Father, the General of the Sky Tribe, could be heard as the handful of soldiers circled around the Queen and her child.  
“Joo-Doh.” He heard the Queen’s soft voice call his name. He turned to look at her, her purple eyes slightly shaking. “Please, take Yona and escape.”   
The words shocked him as he heard the clash of swords as the men tried to hold back to swarm of bandits.  
“Your majesty?”  
“They are after my life… I do not want them taking my daughter’s as well… I’ve given her sleeping medicine. She will not remember anything that has happened. Please… get my daughter to safety... before it is too late.” Joo-Doh stared at the Queen in surprise before looking over at his father who had just cut down a foe.  
“What her Highness says is wise. We won’t be able to hold these men for long. Joo-Doh, we will make an opening. Take the Princess and escape.” His voice sounded grave as if he knew what the outcome would entail. Joo-Doh swallowed down his protests as he took the small child in his arms. She was the future… The future of the kingdom. Putting aside his own personal feelings he nodded at his father.  
“Come back alive.” He told them, causing the remaining men to give him a smile and his father to smile as well. With that the men forced their way into the bandits, creating a small opening for Joo-Doh to run through. He ran, with all of his might, trying to get away, trying to keep the princess safe. Just as he was about to enter into the forest, sharp metal slashed his face. For a moment, he thought he was dead as all he could see was red. It took a second for him to come to his senses. He looked up seeing a bandit, sword drawn, standing in the path.   
‘No… I will escape with this child.’ He told himself. His hand grabbed his sword, countering an attack and piercing straight through the man. Blood sprayed up on him and on the sleeping princess as he held her close. He could hear the men behind him falling steadily, his grip on the child tightening as he raced off into the forest.   
The King dispatched many soldiers to the path as soon as he saw them, but it was too late.. By the time help arrived everyone, including the princess and the Sky General, had been murdered. He was promoted to Sky General and charged to look after the king and his small daughter, who had no memory of that night. His duty, from that day forward, was to protect the King of Kouka and his family.  
“I promised myself that night that I would follow whoever the King was, just like my Father.. I promised I wouldn’t waver… I would die for the royal family.. whoever they are.. Just like my father did… Yet, Princess Yona isn’t the ruler of Kouka… She is no longer in the palace or a future leader… I no longer am her servant… But... I want to save her, to follow her, to protect her… But, my vow… I can’t break my vow.” He leaned silently against the tree, his eyes filled with sadness.   
…………………………………..  
Bang!  
The chair in which Kage had been sitting fell backwards to the floor as his standing form stared down at a portrait.   
“Lord Kage! Lord Kage, are you okay?” Soldiers dashed into his chambers causing the man to glare at them.  
“I am fine. Don’t disturb me.” He ordered, his men bowing deeply as an apology.   
“But we heard-“  
“I said, Don’t disturb me.” His voice was icy and demanding causing his men to cease what they were saying. “Leave me. Now.”  
“We apologize for our rudeness, Lord Kage. Please rest well.” One of the men responded before leaving with the others, a hint of agitation in their demeanors after having been treated rudely. As soon as the door shut behind them, the leader turned his attention back to the drawing.  
“She has long hair in this, but there is no doubt in my mind… SHE’S Princess Yona.. The Princess of Kouka Kingdom.” His voice sounded somewhat excited as he grabbed the portrait of the smiling, dignified Princess.   
“Hah… The gods are in my favor… This must be my destiny! Fate has led me to the Leader of the Dragons and now a Princess… who has never known a man… A princess who is unwed.” The edges of his mouth raised as he let out a soft laugh. “Hurry and break, so I can mend you, Princess…. Yona.”  
……………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND DISTURBING SCENARIOS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Blinding light shined into the room as the door to Yona’s cell opened. The Princess flinched, closing her eyes as she was unable to adjust to intense light that had shocked her vision.  
“How badly has she been hurt? What torture methods have you used on her?” The unwelcome voice of Kage sounded. Yona unconsciously gasped before being attacked with a swarm of coughs from her own throat and lungs. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the blurry form of the man ordering her torture. He peered down at her, making her feel somewhat small.. for the first time.  
Hold yourself together… Don’t break down. Silently, she thought to herself as she forced her eyes to remain fixed on the man.  
“I see you still have spirit left in you…” He muttered before turning to the side of him. “Miren.. You have yet to answer my question. What tortures have you put her though?”  
Miren slightly jumped before slinking over in front of Kage and bowing to the ground.  
“W-What you have allowed, your Majesty. The first night we went through… physical… torture elements.. like whipping and flogging… Nothing that will leave too big of a scar on her body… Yesterday.. We administered the water torture to affect her lungs and breathing… As you can see, she is still recovering.”   
“What were you planning for today’s punishment?” Kage asked while glancing over to Yona who tried her best to keep a calm disposition.  
“A new drug.. my Lord… One that affects the mind, but not to the extent to where it is irreparable. It’s a way of… retrieving… useful information.”   
“I see.. That sounds quite effective.” Kage mumbled as he walked up to Yona. “I have a proposition for you, Leader of the Dragons… or should I say, Princess Yona of Kouka Kingdom.”  
Yona’s eyes widened as she heard her name and title spill from his mouth like poison.   
He knows… He knows I’m the princess.  
“Ah, I see you understand the position you are in… Hopefully, you will choose wisely… You see… I am willing to save you from this new drug and from further tortures if you agree to one condition.”   
The red-headed girl looked up to him, unable to respond due to the pain in her throat.  
“I want you to marry me… Marrying the long lost Princess of Kouka Kingdom has its benefits for me… It will bring me closer to my goals.. to my destiny. All you have to do is shake that pretty little head of yours, yes, and I will call off all of the torture.. You will be fed, clothed, and treated in luxuries like you are used to.” His words sounded somewhat enticing, to which Yona hated herself for. No matter what, she would not marry this man.. She would not give in.  
“I’d….. R..ath..er….die….” Yona’s raspy, pained voice responded causing the man to snarl for just a second. In was only for a second, before his calm composure returned to him. He knelt down to eye level with her, a chilling smile on his face.  
“Princess Yona… I will never let you die.. Even you seek death’s mercy… You will not pass on.. You will become my wife.. I will make sure of it.” His response sent chills down Yona’s entire body as his ice cold hand caressed her cheek.  
“Miren… Don’t do anything to damage her body…” His hand slid down her neck and caressed her collar bone. Yona squeezed her eyes shut, loathing the feeling of his touch. “I want to enjoy her to the fullest.”  
With that, Kage stood up and walked towards the door.  
“I will return tomorrow, Princess. Maybe one night of the drug will change your mind… or weaken your already weakening resolve.” Kage left the room, leaving only Miren and Rine remaining.  
“What a masochist you are… I guess you much like my torture sessions, huh? It can get quite addicting.” Miren whispered in Yona’s ear as he let out a cackle of a laugh. “I’ll be right back Miss Princess Dragon Lady! You are going to LOVE this new drug I had invented.”   
Yona hung her head and took a few slow breaths.  
Healer… She found herself thinking as a huge hand gently clasped her shoulder. She looked up to see Rine looking down at her, his face somewhat pained.  
“Miss… Please marry the Lord. No one will blame you… You’re really weak and this drug.. It makes you see bad things, Miss. I don’t want you to go through this.” His tone was concerned causing Yona to somewhat smile towards him. The small hints of care that she had felt from him were not just her imagination.  
“I… W..on..t..*cough cough*… gi..ve.. up..” She managed to respond as she swallowed in an attempt to ease the itching, burning feeling in her throat. “Than..k…yo…u… Ri…Ne..”  
Rine looked slightly surprised when seeing her smile. He looked away from her, his face forlorn.  
“If only I could be like you…” He whispered almost to himself before Miren entered into the room. A vile of purple liquid in his bony hand.  
“I’m baaaack.” He smiled, showing his disgusting, rotting teeth. Yona stared at the vile of poison preparing herself for what is to come.  
I will be strong.. I won’t give up… I have to…. be strong…  
……………….  
“I told you… I need something for a sore throat.. and burning lungs…” Joo-Doh told the herbalist who just stared at him. He had been here for quite some time, just trying to get the best remedy.  
“Sir, it sounds like your sister will need to see a healer.. If her lungs are burning, she might need to be treated…”  
“I told you, she has had this happen before.. She has these spells from time to time. The wind burns her throat and hurts her lungs.. I need something that will heal that.” He tried his best to keep his voice down as he gripped the counters and stared directly at the herbalist. The herbalist sighed, ever so slightly, before turning around and digging through her jars of plants. After a few moments, the woman returned with a package of leaves wrapped in a white cloth.  
“These are Slippery Elm leaves.. They will help reduce the effects of her sore throat and allow her to, at least, sleep peacefully through the night without coughing attacks. You prepare them how you prepare tea. Just boil some water over a fire, place a few of the leaves into a cup and pour the hot water on top of them, let it sit for a few minutes and then slowly have her drink the mixture… You might also add in some honey.. The honey will help soothe her throat as well.”  
Joo-Doh grabbed the packed and studied the green leaves intently.   
“Okay… Will it still be okay it the water isn’t hot anymore…”   
“It will not be as effective, but will still help…”  
“I see….” He responded as he continued studying the leaves.  
“…Is there anything else that you need, sir?” She asked him, her tone somewhat forced as if she was trying her best to remain patient.  
“No.. I think that is all.”  
“That will be 80 Yin.” The fake smile was extremely apparent as Joo-Doh fished out the coins and left the shop.   
If I boil it before heading over there, it should still be somewhat warm… But I could prepare it right outside of the prison… but that would mean I would shorten my time with her even more…  
His thoughts filled his brain so much that he didn’t even notice Gin walking up behind him.  
“So… How’s your girl doing?” His voice startled Joo-Doh who nearly punched the man in the face.   
“You’re getting better about sneaking up on people, aren’t you?” The General remarked as he regained his composure.  
“Not really. You are just really out of it.. not that I can blame you.” Gin responded with a smug smile. “Judging by what you have in your hands, it looks like water torture was their latest tactic...”  
Joo-Doh looked down at his hands before nodding.  
“She couldn’t hardly talk.. even breathing was hard for her.” His voice couldn’t hide the pain. The Sky Tribe General silently reprimanded himself for letting his personal feelings get in the way of his duty to the King. The King had, once again, insisted on going off on his own, which freed up Joo-Doh to do his own thing.   
“It’s always hard to watch them get tortured.…” The young man stated with a tone that sounded as if he knew from personal experience. “You probably want to leave a little early to prepare that medicine for her. I’ll cover for you tonight and you can leave before dark. I’m sure she is really wanting to see you.”  
The Sky General looked at the young man who patted his shoulder.  
“More than likely they are going to do some type of mental torture tonight… Be prepared to hold her and comfort her… Considering the circumstances around all of you… I’m sure she has some pretty traumatic things in her life… that she might have to relive through.”  
Joo-Doh’s eyes constricted when hearing this.  
“It’s just a guess though… You never know what torturers will do… Anyway… I’m going to meet up with the other soldiers who are secretly following around our adventuring king… Leave early today, okay?” With that, Gin walked off in search for his companions. Joo-Doh merely clutched the leaves and began walking back towards the inn.  
Mental torture…  
………………………………  
The poison burned her entire body as it was injected into her skin by using what looked like a small, hollow piece of metal. Almost instantly she could feel her mind blurring as everything around her became fuzzy and diluted.  
“It looks like it’s working nicely… Have sweet dreams… Princess Dragon Lady.” The muffled voice of her oppressor practically sung as everything went black.  
She could hear the sound of thunder as her mother clutched her tightly in her arms.. Men surrounded all of them as their soldiers drew their swords. She could see the outline of what looked to be the old General of the Sky Tribe, his weathered face holding concern.   
“Mommy…” Her own voice, much higher than it usually is, sounded as small tears began to slowly blur her vision. She was frightened. Something wasn’t right.. Those men.. they were not good guys.  
“It’s okay, my beautiful Yona. It’s all going to be okay.” Her Mother’s calming voice comforted as a small flask of liquid was pressed against her mouth. She obediently drank the bitter liquid before feeling her eyelids slowly becoming heavy. As she closed her eyes she could hear her mother’s voice.  
“I love you… Never forget that.” Yona thought that this was the end of her memory.. However, in the darkness, she could hear everything.. She could feel everything..  
“They are after my life… I do not want them taking my daughter’s as well… I’ve given her sleeping medicine. She will not remember anything that has happened. Please… get my daughter to safety... before it is too late.” Her Mother’s voice said causing Yona to fight with all that she had to open her eyes. She couldn’t move. It was as if she were paralyzed.   
‘NO! MOTHER! NO!’ Yona fought to scream out, but her voice wouldn’t carry. Her body wouldn’t listen to her.. She could feel the strong arms of someone holding her.. The way the person held her was clumsy, but somewhat comforting. She could hear his voice.. A very familiar voice as he told his men to come back alive. Then she sensed the rough sensation of running. She could hear him gasp as his body lurched backwards. She wanted to move, to open her eyes, to help.  
‘Please! Let me wake up! Please wake up!’ Yona told her body, which refused to listen to her. ‘He’s in danger! Please!’  
Just as the thought left her mind, she could feel a cold liquid splatter onto her… She screamed internally, knowing exactly what it was… blood. Just as she was screaming, the feeling of running returned. The person held her tightly to him, his heart racing in his chest.  
FLASH  
A bright flash of lightening enveloped her, and Yona found herself standing in her father’s bedroom. Blood seeped onto the ground as her father lay lifeless on the floor. Right before her eyes, she could see the scene that she never wanted to see again. Soo-Won standing, covered in blood, his sword dripping with the bright red liquid.   
“S-Soo-Won..” Her own voice said as she fought to close her eyes. However, her body wouldn’t listen to her. It was as if she was trapped in the past. Forced to relive this moment, unable to change anything. She watched as he approached her, eyes lifeless. However, instead of hesitating or asking why she was there, he merely lifted his bloody sword above her.  
“Soo-Won! No!” Just as he was about to stab her, the ground beneath her collapsed and she fell into what looked like a tomb. Her body ached as she shakily sat up, her limbs now obeying her. She looked down at the ground to see that she was laying on a pile of bones. The Princess gasped and jumped back, looking around to where she had fallen.  
“Hak! Yun! Ki-Ja! Shin-Ah! Jae-Ha! Zeno!... ANYONE!” Yona screamed as she looked out only to see darkness. Fear, anxiety, solitude, helplessness, all of these emotions gripped her as she continued to fight to remain calm.  
“Wake up… Wake up Yona.” She told herself aloud before hearing a soft whisper.   
“Waking up won’t change anything, Miss.” Yona turned around when hearing the familiar sound of the yellow dragon behind her. Her eyes constricted when seeing the mangled body of Zeno. Swords were pierced through his chest and stomach. His body was covered in blood and scales. His left eye was gouged out with an arrow sticking out of it.   
“Ze-“ Yona stammered before feeling someone grab her leg. Turning around she could see Jae-Ha. His dragon leg in his right hand, his left hand holding onto her ankle. A trail of blood disappeared into the darkness.  
“Yona-chan… I finally.. foun..d… you…” His weak voice said as he lifted the bloody dragon leg, which was now dismembered from his body. “I’m finally free from this leg… from this f…a..t..e.”   
“Jae-Ha!” Yona swooped down and touched him only to have him collapse lifeless in front of her. “JAE-HA!”  
“Y-ona…” Shin-ah’s quiet voice sounded from the shadows. The Princess forced herself to turn around only to see her precious blue dragon stumbling over to her. “Yona… Talk.. again.”  
“Shi…n-Ah…” Yona’s voice barely managed to say as she could see tears of blood falling from his eyes. In his hands was his broken mask along with a lifeless, bloody Ao. “Shin-Ah… Ao!”   
Yona couldn’t move as Jae-Ha still had a hold on her leg.. She watched in horror as Shin-Ah stumbled over to her and fell down in front of her.   
“Yo..Na… Ao… Ao.. won’t move… Why won’t Ao move? I.. I can’t see… I can’t see Ao.” Yona couldn’t move as she looked at the lifeless animal that she had grown to love. Shin-Ah seemed to be weakening by the second as Yona fought to kneel down, but she couldn’t bring herself to touch neither Shin-Ah nor Ao.   
“Don’t bother the princess….” Ki-Ja’s princely voice could be heard beside her. She looked over to her side to see the White Dragon smiling faintly at her. “Princess.. I am pleased to know that you are safe…”  
“Ki-Ja… Ki-Ja, we have to help Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha! We have to help Zeno too! Please! Please help me!”  
The White Dragon walked slowly over to her, an apologetic smile on his face.  
“I’m sorry, Princess… I’m afraid.. I don’t have the strength.. to help you.. anymore… Forgive me.” He practically whispered before falling onto his knees. That is when Yona could see ten arrows in his back.   
“I’m sorry to fail you, Princess.” With those final words, Ki-Ja fell onto the ground.  
“No… NO… NO!” She screamed as she looked at the ones she loved.  
“Yona.. Don’t cry…” The weakened voice of Yun called out in the distance. Yona looked to the right of her to see the path slightly lit up. There, in a bloody heap, laid Yun. His arms and legs cut from his body, blood flowing from him creating a small river of red.   
“YUN! NO!! NO!” Yona screamed as she tried to move only to be cemented into the pile of bones. Yun’s nearly lifeless eyes shined for just a moment.  
“Don’t cry… idiot… It’s a… Pain…” His words barely escaped his mouth before his head went limp and eyes became lifeless. Yona could feel her entire soul breaking. She felt as if she was being torn apart from what she was seeing before her.  
“Hak!” She began screaming his name. The man who had brought her so much joy, who had protected her.. “HAK! HAK!!” Her body was in hysterics, her mind flooded with the images before her.  
“Princess.” Hak’s voice could be heard in the darkness. As if on cue, the path directly in front of her brightened. Yona froze as she saw him laying there. A huge group of men holding him down onto the ground. “Princess…. Don’t look.”  
Yona watched in horror as one of the men raised his sword, aiming for Hak’s head.   
“NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!!!!!!” Yona fought with everything she had to try and force herself to move… to reach him in time. “HAK!”  
She collapsed as she watched his head roll. She was unable to process any more. She didn’t care about anything anymore. Her mind was broken, her heart was broken, her soul was crushed. She could see the men walking towards her, Hak’s head in their hands. She was ready to die.. She wasn’t going to put up a fight. How can she live without them?  
“For you, Princess Yona.” One of the soldier’s mockingly said before throwing Hak’s head into her lap. Yona flinched as she shakily held it. She couldn’t look down. She couldn’t see it.  
“Kill me…” She told them, her voice quivering.   
“What?” One of the soldier’s asked.  
“Kill me… Kill me.. KILL ME… KILL ME!” Yona began screaming hysterically as she tried to grab a sword from the man. The soldier dodged her and laughed.  
“You are Lord Kage’s wife… How could we kill you?... Sorry Princess, but you will never die.” Yona looked up at them as they picked her up and moved her off of the bones and away from the corpses.  
“KILL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME!” She screamed as she looked back at her dead loved ones. Zeno, the only one still alive, stood there watching over them. “ZENO! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME!”   
She screamed over to the man who merely smiled at her.  
“I can’t. If I did, their sacrifices would be in vain. You are the reason they are dead… You couldn’t protect them.” Zeno’s words cut through her even more.  
‘It’s my fault they are dead… They died because of me… No… NO!”   
Yona woke up screaming despite her injured throat. A rag was stuffed inside of her mouth, which she was biting with all of her might. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt as if she were about to puke. Her vision was blurry as the images remained clear as day in her mind. Her entire body was shaking, vibrating the table which she was tied to. She looked over to her right to see Miren sitting there, a pleased look on his creepy face.  
“That was absolutely beautiful.” He sung, the sound of pure bliss apparent in his tone. “I especially loved hearing you scream ‘Kill me!’ ‘Kill me!’ over and over again. You were begging so much, I almost lost control of myself…. Ahhhhh….” The man stood up and walked over to her, pressing his clammy, bony hand on her face. Yona couldn’t stop the shaking as the images continued replaying in her mind.  
“You can still see it all, can’t you? Those terrors that send shivers all down your body… Don’t you love those little trips? Ahhh.. You’re trembling face is so fascinating! It makes me want to give you the drug again. I’m out of time though… So you will have to wait until tomorrow….. Don’t worry. You will see them every time that you sleep for quite a while. They are so… vivid each time.. It’s perfect.” His estatic, eerily perverted voice said as he leaned in closer to her face.  
Knock Knock  
Miren stopped his movements and stood upright.  
“Who is interrupting us?” He growled, his hand still firmly on her neck.  
“Your time for torture is over. We need to bring in the Healer.” The soldier’s voice said from the other side. Miren snarled at this before returning his gaze to Yona.  
“Sleep well, Princess Dragon Lady. I will see you tomorrow.” He told her before walking away. Yona couldn’t calm herself as she felt the panic still coursing through her veins. Her breathing was labored despite the horrid burning in her chest and lungs. Just as Miren left the room, the cloaked, masked figure entered. She could hear the figure gasp as he ran over to her and untied the restraints on her arms and untied the rag that was forced into her mouth. As soon as she was free, Yona flew into his arms. She was trembling, too scared to cry, and in too much pain to talk.  
“P-….H-Hey….” He said in shock as he felt her entire body trembling against him. His eyes narrowed in sadness before wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay… I’m here… I’m here.”  
……………………………………


	7. Chapter 7

“H-Healer…” Her shaky voice said his name as she clung to him like her life depended on it. Her entire body was shivering from the inner turmoil she was enduring.  
“Don’t try to speak… You need to rest your body.” Joo-Doh could feel the rage boiling inside of him as his desire to protect her only increased.   
She obeyed, only letting out the heart wrenching whimpers of a woman who was at her breaking point. Her heart beat was racing in her chest. The sky general couldn’t help but notice how unnaturally fast it was.  
“Did they drug you?” Yona stiffened in response. He could feel her fragileness, her desperation, her insanity slowly trying to take hold of her mind. He looked over to the side of the table which she had been strapped to. His eyes fell on a strange tube with some type of grey residue inside of it. Standing up, he went to try and grab the bottle, only to have Yona desperately cling to him. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears still streaming down her face, her entire body was still shivering uncontrollably.   
“I’m just going over here. I want to bring the vile back with me to see if there is a cure for the poison he gave you….” Joo-Doh fought to keep his voice calm as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. It wasn’t soft like is used to be… Instead it was damp with sweat and dirt. Seeing that she was not going to let him go, the Sky Tribe Leader helped her stand and walked towards the table. Being careful not to let her go, he grabbed the vile and placed it in his coat. Then, he picked up the princess, bridal-style.  
“It looks like they have provided you with a futon for tonight.” He mentioned only to watch Yona’s blood shot eyes fly open in horror. She quickly shook her head as if detesting the idea of rest.   
The poison must only affect her when she is resting…   
Carefully, Joo-Doh sat her down and looked into her eyes.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to sleep right now… For now, let’s just get something to drink down you.” He explained while revealing the canteen filled with hot tea.   
“This is a special tea made from slippery elm leaves… It will help soothe the pain in your chest and help your cough.” He told her while bringing the canteen to her lips. The princess weakly took the can and took a small drink. It’s flavor seeming to calm her ever so slightly. As Joo-Doh stared at her, he could see the bruises and cuts from the chains that held her in place on the table.   
The bruises and indentions are deep… She must have suffered so much.   
Taking out the bandage kit, he began mending her wounds while she sat there sipping on the drink. It calmed her, but not as much as his presence did. Having him with her, she feels that she can fight.. As long as he stays with her.. As long as she is not alone. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Just as she felt the slightest bit calm, the vision of Hak’s head in her lap surfaced into her mind. Yona instantly let out a scream, dropping the drink on the floor.  
“Princess!” Joo-Doh yelled out as she fell forward, her breathing labored. He held her tightly as her body convulsed, her body gasping for air… He knew this well.. She was having a panic attack. Her body had sustained too much stress. She clawed at the ground, her eyes misted as she fought to catch her breath. Everything was hazy, black, shadows, and fear. She could feel the Healer’s arms holding her tightly, but she couldn’t calm her body. She was telling her mind to slow her breathing, to calm down; however, it was to no avail.   
“You’re going to be okay. Try and calm your breathing… I know it’s hard, just try and calm yourself as best as you can.. It’s about to be over. It will end soon. I’m here.. I’m here.” She could hear his voice keep repeating those words as she fought to follow his instructions. She could feel her body lurch as she fell to her side, losing the tea that she had just drank. The forced action stung her throat as her body lurched to expel any further wastes. Even then, his strong arms never let go of her. As soon as she was finished vomiting, the masked man had pulled her into his chest again, slowly rocking back and forth. The feeling was nostalgic. She remembered her mother doing the same thing. Holding her tightly when she had nightmares, telling her that she would be fine, rocking ever so softly side to side in an attempt to lure her to sleep. Yona’s body was still stiff and trembled with a vengeance, but her breathing was finally returning to a normal rate. She opened her eyes and stared up at the figure who was holding her so tightly.  
“So.. You know… I’m the.. Princess.” Yona said as she looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes from the painful experience, but she had to talk with him. The masked man was silent in response. He just stared down at her. “Lord.. Kage.. Told you?”  
That Bastard knows she’s the princess?!  
“He ordered this..drug.. to try and.. break me.”  
“You don’t have to speak. Try and rest.” Joo-Doh began saying only to have her eyes slightly smile at him.  
“He.. wants me.. to marry him. He won’t.. let me die… but he will.. torture me.. until I give in.” Her words were choppy, as if she was still trying to process everything that had happened. Joo-Doh, however, was able to fill in the gaps pretty easily.   
I want to take her away. I want to take her away! I want to take her out of here! That Bastard! What will he do to her?!  
“Just.. try to rest.” Was all that he said as he laid her down onto the futon and placed the thin blanket over her body.   
“I’ll figure out something… You won’t have to marry that man.” The Sky Tribe Leader promised her as he stared into her eyes. She smiled, a beautiful, hopeful smile.   
“I know….” She responded as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a small breath. Her throat burned, but she didn’t want it to be quiet. She didn’t want him to leave quite yet. She just wanted to hear his voice.  
“Healer, Tell… Me a Story…” Yona’s raspy weak voice strained to say. She watched as the masked figure looked down at her. She couldn’t see anything but his dark brown eyes. However, the sense of familiar comfort was evident in them.   
“A story?” He looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath.   
“I don’t really know many stories… but…..” A short pause followed his statement as he looked of at the door. His eyes had a distance in them. It was as if he was looking back into his past.  
“Many years ago, there was a boy… a boy who had nothing. His father died in a battle before he was even born. His mother had died of a plague that had struck his small village. In order to survive He became a scavenger… finding and stealing food where he could. He had taught himself not to feel, not to have a conscious.. to do what he must to survive. Food was scarce in the village. People were dying from hunger by the day. The boy, himself, had not eaten in three days. He knew that he was at his limit. Rumors were that a small fleet of soldiers had set up camp just outside of the village. The boy thought that this would be the only way to survive. So, he gathered his energy and left the village. The rumors proved to be correct as he saw all of the men sitting around the fire laughing and having a good time. He could smell the food sizzling above the fire. The smell was enough to drive him forward. He snuck around the campsite as silently as he could, just trying to steal a loaf of bread to get him through. His hunger clouded him and caused him to act rashly. That was when a soldier caught him. The kid fought with all that he had in him, kicking, screaming, biting, punching. But he ended up in the middle of the group of men. Just as he was about to get a beating, a stern man’s voice called out instantly stopping the soldiers. The boy was shocked as he looked up to see the first son of the King... He said that he liked the kids fighting spirit and handed him a loaf of bread with some meat. He asked the kid where his parents were and offered him a future position in his army. The boy eagerly accepted this offer and was placed with a strict, but caring older general. His name was Tan-Lee. He renamed the boy and told him that his old life is no more. He taught the boy everything there was to know about fighting and swordsmanship. He became his father. The boy, being the adopted son of a general, was around the prince that had saved him. He looked up to the prince, wanting to only serve him. When the boy was 12, the prince had his first son. The prince was so proud. He was always saying what a great king his little child would become. The boy, swore that day, that he would protect this child at all costs… This happiness.. this pride… the future of the kingdom. He-”   
Bang Bang  
“Time’s up, Healer.” The soldiers cold voice called from the other side. The Princess’ grip instantly grabbed his arm.   
“Be right out.” Joo-Doh responded as he took her hand in his.  
“Don’t-“ She went to say only to have his eyes silence her.   
“I’ll be back early tomorrow. I’ll try to find something to help….” He whispered to her before running his gloved fingers through her hair. Her eyes, shimmering with tears, were begging him to stay. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t stay with you… But I will get you out of here somehow. I promise.”   
With that he stood up and went to leave the room.  
“The story…” Yona said causing him to turn around. “Promise… You’ll finish the story.”  
Joo-Doh let out a smile before nodding his head. He then exited the room, leaving Yona completely alone and feeling terrified. It wasn’t the story that she wanted… It was the promise that he would come back.   
The story isn’t over, he has to finish it, so he has to make sure that he comes back.   
“I’m coming back early tomorrow…” She curled up in a ball, repeating those words in her mind for the rest of the night.   
He’s coming back… He’s coming back… My Healer….  
……………………………………….  
Soo-Won sits outside looking up at the moon. Joo-Doh had gone out again, as he had been for a few nights now. Of course, he feigned even noticing the man’s absence. It was best to pretend to be ignorant to avoid his ally from becoming even more secretive. He had a general idea of where he was or what he was looking into. The King had heard the reports, of women being taken and abducted. One woman in particular, with red hair, had been taken.  
Surely… It couldn’t be….   
Her face flashed into his mind as he felt his heart tighten in his chest. Shaking his head, as if to ease the tension in his mind and heart, he stared down at his hands.   
Hak wouldn’t ever allow her to be taken… She wouldn’t be here…. Whatever the case may be, I’m sure that Joo-Doh is already looking into this. He always used to do this for the Sky Tribe when I was younger… Taking care of things that he didn’t want to disturb Father with… I guess I will just have to wait until he comes to me about it. And that girl…..   
“Soo-Won!” Her piercing scream echoes in his mind as he thinks back to the day that he didn’t save her. The painful look in her eyes, her pleading voices, the look of betrayal…... He feels his heart tighten once again as he stands from where he was sitting and returns to his chambers at the inn.   
It wouldn’t be her… I hope it’s not her….  
…………………………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

Yona shivered as she fought back the images that haunted her every sleeping moment. Her eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and rest. She sat, curled up in a corner while trying to drown out the sounds of her screaming companions. Bright light nearly blinded her as the cell door opened with a loud clink.   
“It looks like you have had a wonderful night, Princess Yona.” Kage’s mocking voice called out causing Yona to just glare at him. Although, it was obvious that she was at her wits end. She silently cursed herself as she could feel her spirit wavering. She didn’t want to go through another night of torture. She didn’t want to hear their screams of agony or feel the piercing stinging pain of lashes across her back. She hated the sight of water or even the, usually refreshing, feeling of it sliding down her dry, stinging throat. She wanted to be free, but being free meant betraying her friends and herself.  
They will come for me… I know they will…. I can’t give in….  
“You know why I’m here. Have you changed your mind my stubborn wife-to-be?” He asked causing Yona to glare at him once again.  
“I told you I am never giving in to you.” She managed to say, although her throat still stung as if a thousand needles were piercing the inside.   
“I see…. You still will not give in huh?” Kage’s voice was clearly annoyed as he turned his back to her. “What do I have to do to break you?” His tone almost sounded rhetorical before he turned to her torturer.  
“Give her the dose again. Make it even worse, but don’t break her mind. I still need her to perform her duties. Push her to the brink. I want her on her knees begging to be release in two days.”  
“Yes, my Lord. It will be my utmost pleasure.” The snake like voice of her torturer agreed causing Yona’s entire body to stiffen unconsciously.  
“But.. Let me strongly remind her. I don’t want a scar on her and I don’t want her mind broken. And do not dare kill her. If you do, then you will pay the consequences.” The Princess watched as Miren shrunk back into the shadows. A soft ‘Yes, my Lord.’ Could barely be heard. Kage returned his attention to the Princess who had somehow managed to control her shivering body.  
“This is your last chance, Princess. If you do not approve of our marriage by tomorrow, the I will give Miren full range to do whatever he wants with you. I will let him break you, and then you can become my puppet.” Yona stopped breathing for a moment when seeing the intensity in his eyes. He looked as if he were a vicious lion about to devour his prey. With those words, he left the room. His aura angry and face in a stern scowl.   
You will be mine, Princess Yona, Leader of the Dragons.  
…………………………..  
The healer studied the vial closely as he looked through an old worn out book. Multiple sighs were the only thing that could be heard coming from him, as a darkened look adorned his weathered old face.  
“What were the symptoms again, Young sir?” His raspy voice asked as he looked up at his somewhat impatient customer leaning against the wall.   
“Nightmares, Hallucinations, Haunting Memories… Worst fears...” His direct response caused the man to simply nod and return his attention to the book on his desk.  
“Memories of a past event that traumatized them, Worst fears being played out before the poisoned persons eyes, inability to rest for a moment before being struck with terrifying images and nightmares. The poisoned one screams, shivers, runs a high fever, can’t sleep, has frequent panic attacks. Can result in person taking his/her own life, heart attacks, losing their mind, and night terrors for the rest of their lifetime. Does this sound about right?” Joo-doh nodded at this information before the old man sighed and closed the book with a soft clap. Taking off his spectacles, the healer stared straight into the Sky General’s eyes.  
“The poison that you have acquired is made of a rare toxin called Xenorine. Since the poison is so rare, not much information is known about where it is made from and what properties it has. Due to this, there is no cure for this poison. The effect is supposed to fade overtime, but still has relapses from time to time, usually in the form of night terrors. It is a method of torture, used mainly for prisoners that they intend to kill. I don’t know much else about it. I apologize.” The Healer informed causing Joo-Doh to look down and the ground, his fists tightening.  
“But sir, wherever you must have acquired this poison from cannot be a safe location. You must be very careful, especially during this timeframe. War is at our doorstep and the Kai empire is no easy empire to defeat, even with the separation. If someone you know is trapped in Kai, I would get them out as soon as possible.”   
“I know this already.” Joo-Doh’s voice was stern as if to silence the man from pointing out something so obvious. “Old man.. How many poison sessions could a person take before going crazy?”  
The healer was silent a moment as if in deep thought.  
“For a man your size, I’d say four would be the max. For a small, young female… I’d say she would be on the brink of losing her mind by the second dose. But it all depends on the persons spirit.” Joo-doh didn’t say anything as he laid down a few yin coins on the mans table and left the building.   
Two doses… If she gets one more dose tonight… That would…. Fuck… FUCK!  
The Sky General walks through the village, his mind clearly far from where he was supposed to be protecting. As if in a trance, Joo-Doh finds himself at the edge of the village looking out at the mountain in the distance.  
“Joo-Doh, take care of my son. If he so much as gets a scratch on his face, you will be getting it.” Yu-Hon semi-joked while punching his arm.  
“I’m not going to let anything happen to him, sir. He’s the future king after all. I know he will be a great king.” Joo-Doh responded while seeing the big wide eyes of the three year old Soo-Won look up at him. Yu-Hon laughed at this.   
“Yes, He will be. The greates king of all Kouka History… Well, besides his old man of course.” Joo-Doh held Soo-Won’s tiny hand in his as he thought of who this little life would one day become.   
“Soo-Won? King?” He said in slight confusion causing Joo-Doh to kneel down before his little master.  
“Yes, You will be quite the king. Lord Soo-Won.” The young man couldn’t help but smile when seeing this tiny child’s face light up.   
“Yay! King! King!” Soo-Won yelled in glee while jumping up and down in a clumsy fashion.  
‘I will always protect you.’ The young man thought to himself as he caught the little boy who had tripped mid-jump. ‘I will.’  
Joo-Doh sat down on a large rock, a somber sigh escaping his lungs.  
I always promised I would protect him, no matter the cost or situation. Yet,….. I want to save her. I want to free her….  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way.” A familiar voice caught his attention as he turned and saw Soo-Won standing beside him.  
“Well this is a first, you actually coming to find me.” The Sky General mumbled while standing up only to have Soo-Won flash one of his glowing smiles.   
“I guess there are first for everything.” The King stated before sitting down on the rock next to where Joo-Doh was standing.   
“I actually came to talk with you… It has come to my attention that people have been captured from this village from Kai soldiers…. But you already knew this didn’t you?” The General jumped slightly at this before looking back towards the mountain.  
“…. I’m the king of Kouka kingdom. I cannot go across the border without an appropriate reason. This leaves me somewhat powerless and unable to save people… It is very frustrating at times…. But… Just because I am not able to doesn’t mean that someone else cannot go in my stead to investigate.” Soo-Won looks up at Joo-Doh who is standing stiff as a board.   
“What are you saying?” He finally managed to say, causing Soo-Won to just continue to smile.   
Shit. I can never tell what he is thinking with that cheerful poker face of his…  
“I’m saying that I need eyes in Kai. I need someone trained to infiltrate the prison and rescue those who are suffering unjustly…. Someone who has already been doing this for days now.” At this the General hung his head.   
“You knew?” Soo-Won laughed ever so slightly and nodded.  
“I knew the first day. It isn’t like you to disappear at night without first talking with me. I figured that this must be something very important.. Something that I couldn’t do.” Standing up, Soo-Won places a soft hand on his companion’s shoulder.  
“I give you full reign to complete your mission. But, if something happens to you, and you are discovered, Kouka will not acknowledge or help you. So be careful.” As he says this he begins walking off.  
“Your Highness, I can’t-“  
“Joo-Doh Shogun… This is an order… Please… Save the person that I can never save…” Joo-Doh’s eyes widen when hearing this. “I’ll be fine for a while without you as my bodyguard…. I have already given you full reign and freedom to do what you need to do. Think of the smartest way and save her… for me.”   
Soo-Won didn’t say anything, nor did he turn around, instead he continued walking down the path back towards the village. Joo-Doh stood there quietly, processing everything.  
He knew… all along…  
”Joo-Doh, when I grow up I want to be strong like you!!” The tiny voice of his master rang through his ears.  
“Hah…. You have grown even stronger than me, King Soo-Won…” The Sky Tribe General mumbled to himself. “Thank you….”  
…………………………………  
The Princess’ heart wrenching screams caused the guards outside of her door to shift uncomfortably. She could hear the muffled laughter of Miren who had just injected her with the poison, her mind already becoming hazy.   
No! No! Please! Don’t! Not again!! I can’t take this again!!! Her mind screamed, but couldn’t voice as she fell into another horror filled nightmare began.   
She was surrounded in a room of flames. The silhouettes of her friends circled around her like shadows on a wall.   
“No… No…. RUN! YOU ARE ALL IN DANGER! RUN!” She screamed only to see Yun’s silhouette light up. He was smiling at her.  
“Yona, You look weak. Have you been eating properly? I’m worried about you.” His kind voice caused Yona to ease up for a moment as she goes to take a step towards him. Only to realize that ever step she took, he would move that much farther away.   
“Yun, Please come towards me! Please!” She says while starting to run only to fall onto the ground. The silhouettes still the same distance from her as before.  
“I miss you so much… Please come home.” Yona watches in horror, as Yun takes out a cooking knife from his bag and lifts it right above his arm. “Will you come home if I hurt myself, I wonder.”   
“YUN! NO!! I’M RIGHT HERE! PLEASE!”   
Her please fell on deaf ears as she watched him slit his wrist, blood flowing out from his hand. He continued this, slitting all the way up his forearm.   
“Oh look… I’m bleeding so much…” He mumbled while laughing emotionlessly. Then looking up, he made eye contact with her. “Farewell, Yona.”  
“NO!” As Yona took off towards him, his body disappeared behind the silhouette which was now that of a lifeless corpse.  
“I guess it is my turn then, Princess Yona.” Ki-Ja’s voice called causing her to turn around and see him directly across from Yun’s silhouette.   
“Ki-Ja!” The White Dragon didn’t stop smiling either as he looked at his clawed hand.  
“I have failed you. I have allowed you to endure so much suffering. I, the dragon supposed to save you, I apologize, Princess.” Yona watched as hundreds of angry souls latch onto his back.  
“Ki-Ja Look Out!” She screamed only to watch his arms and legs be torn from him as he stays there still as a statue, accepting his fate.  
“NO!” The princess collapses to the ground as his body disappears into the shadows.   
“Yona.” Shin-Ah’s soft voice captured her attention. She slowly turns to her left to see him standing there. His mask is taken off of his face and now on the ground. Two burning sticks are in his hands.  
“I can’t find you with these eyes. I can’t find you….”   
“Shin-ah…. Don’t… I’m Right here! SHIN-AH PLEASE!” Yona screamed as he lifted the burning sticks to his eyes. She watched in horror as he plunged the sticks into his eyes. He didn’t scream instead he just stood there as the smoldering hot mix of blood and fire practically melted the rest of his face. The Princess felt as if she couldn’t breath as the floor beneath her filled with water. She looked to her right only to see Jae-Ha standing there. He has his dragon foot tied to an anchor and is sinking into the depths of the ocean. Yona wants to scream out. She wants to tell him to break the rope that binds him, but she can’t breathe. She just watches as Jae-Ha reaches out his hand and smiles. A smile that says, ‘I finally found you, Yona-Chan.’  
In an instant the water vanishes and she lays there, wet and coughing from the water that is in her lungs.   
“Yona…..” The Princess’ eyes constrict when hearing his voice.   
“No.. Not again… I can’t… I can’t…”  
“You don’t have to look at me. Not that you can see me anyways… I heard that you have died… That I have failed to protect you.” Yona wouldn’t move as she listened to him speak. She couldn’t look up. She couldn’t move. She didn’t want to see it.  
“I… failed… The only thing that I feel I can do now is give you… what you have always had.”   
“Hak, Please!” The Princess pleaded only to hear a loud thud hit the ground. Her entire body trembled as she collapsed onto the ground screaming and coughing and screaming some more.   
“WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP YONA!” She told herself only to feel someone tap her on her shoulder. The Princess lifted her eyes, instantly regretting her decision. Standing before her was Yun, his arms cut up and dripping blood.  
“Found you.” He said, his voice weak. Yona sat up only to have something fall into her lap. She let out a scream as the remaining battered parts of Ki-Ja’s body lay bloody in her lap.   
“Princess Yona… I am overjoyed to know you are safe.”  
“I can feel you. You are alive.” Shin-ah’s soft voice said as she looked up to see his eyes completely bare, and face half-melted off.  
The clinking of chains could be heard as Yona looks over to see Jae-Ha, purple in color walks up falls down before her. He doesn’t say anything, but his face says it all.  
‘You’re safe, Yona-Chan. Thank goodness.”  
The Princess can hardly grasp what she is seeing as loud footsteps approach closer. She looks straight ahead of her to see Hak kneel before her.  
“For you, Princess.” He says before lifting extending his hand and showing his heart in his hands.   
“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” The Princess screams with all of her might before feeling something firm smack her across the face.   
“Wake up, Princess. I can’t have you dying on me.” Miren’s cold voice ordered as Yona slowly came too. It was then that she realized that she was completely soaked with water and that her arms had cuts on them, but not deep enough to kill. Her eyes stung as if she had salt in them, making it hard for her to see.   
“Isn’t this form of torture even better?” Miren boasted while letting out a cackle. “Let me guess, you saw someone kill themselves with blades cutting their wrists, a person burning out their eyes, a man drowning, along with many other horrible things…. This is all my doing. Haha! And It’s only going to get worse. This was only… the first dream.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Princess! Princess, hold on!” She could hear the muffled sound of a familiar voice. Was it reality? Dreams? Nightmares? She couldn’t tell the difference anymore. For what seemed like an eternity she had been stuck in the middle of seeing the most horrendous visions and nightmares to feeling the stinging pain of her own body under the toll of the torture. She could feel shaking hands pull her up, instantly being wrapped in a tender warmth. A calloused hand pressed gently against her forehead before quickly leaving. She wanted to say something, if this was even real. However, her body couldn’t move. She was trapped, imprisoned in a body too weak to move and a soul too broken to want to live.  
“Shit.” She could hear the man say. “Princess Yona, please you have to fight.” His pleas reverberated within her weakened soul. A stern, yet warm voice that she had known.   
Healer…. Yona thought as realization dawned on her weary mind. Thank goodness… You’re here…  
The sensation of being lifted into the air and carried let her know that he was taking her to the bed. Her entire body ached with every movement he made. Her chest burned from even breathing. She felt as if she were just a lifeless doll, unable to do anything but feel pain.  
“Your fever is getting worse.” His concerned voice told her as a wet cloth was placed on top of her head. The coolness was perfect. Even in her state, she could feel the state of peace. “You really need to take medicine, but in this state…..…. Princess….. Please forgive me.”   
Yona couldn’t help but wonder why he says this. However, in a small matter of a few seconds, a soft warm sensation touched her lips and cool liquid filled her mouth. Reflectively, Yona drunk the bitter liquid.  
“…..Good.” She heard him say in a relieved tone. The sensation of his big hands running through her hair made her feel even more secure.  
Was that?....  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I didn’t get here sooner… I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to protect you last night…. But I’m here now… I will not leave your side anymore. I will keep you safe until I can get you out of here… So please.. please wake up.”   
He’s not leaving me…. He’s staying by my side… The Princess’ heart felt an overwhelming sense of relief as warmth filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Yes, I will fight… I will wake up… I promise.  
Joo-doh was surprised when seeing a single tear fall down the side of her face. At first he thought that she was about to have a nightmare, but her face seemed peaceful.. almost happy.  
“Can you hear me? Are you.. somewhat happy?.... If you are then you have to wake up. When the drugs wear off, you have to wake up.” He whispered to her while wiping the tear from her face. As he does this, the general thinks back to just a few minutes before.  
He had arrived early to see the guards standing nervously at the door. They seemed concerned, uneasy, and almost like they couldn’t take much more.  
“NOO! PLEASE! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!” Joo-Doh’s eyes widened when hearing Yona’s screaming voice from inside of the room.  
“What is going on in there?” He asked the guard, barely managing to keep his cool.   
“The torture session is still in progress, sir… You are a few hours early today…..” One of the soldiers answered, his face seeming slightly pale.   
“How long has he been torturing her?”   
“Since Lord Kage left this morning….”  
Joo-doh squeezed his hands into a fist in an attempt to keep his cool before hearing Miren’s cackling laughter from the room.  
“I love the way you scream for me.” His slithering voice said causing the Sky Tribe General’s skin to crawl. Just after he said that, Yona’s voice died down to absolutely no sound.  
“Hey, Dragon Lady, don’t die on me. You still aren’t finished with your torture. HEY Wake Up!” The loud sound of a whip slapping echoed through the chamber. “Wake up you little bitch!”   
BANG! The door hit against the brick walls causing Miren to look up in surprise. His hand was holding a whip and Yona’s unconscious body lay strapped to a torture table.  
“You again, Healer? You are always interrupting us.” The torturer growled while hitting Yona again. She didn’t even flinch, her body lay motionless as he beat her.   
“You’ve done enough.. Any more and she will be dead.” Joo-Doh told him, his voice deep and growling.   
“Who are you to tell me that I’ve done enough? I’ll be done when I’m ready to be finished. So get your ass out of my torture chamber.” He slithered while raising the whip again. Just as he through his arm forward, the whip stopped, completely wrapped around the healer’s arm. Bright red blood dripped from his arm, but that didn’t stop Joo-Doh. Using his arm, he pulled the whip from Miren and grabbed the man by the collar of his cloak. His eyes were cold, merciless, threatening, and caused the torturer to feel uneasy.  
“You listen to me, you filthy jack-ass. I’m responsible for keeping this girl alive and presentable to Lord Kage and you are making my job so much harder. At this rate, she won’t even make it through the night, much less be presentable. Whose head do you think that will be on?....… and if you think that I’m going to let a rat like you get me into trouble then you are mistaken. If this girl dies because of you, and I get in trouble. I will promise you that I will track you down, and I will torture you far more slowly than you have ever tortured anyone. So do yourself a favor and get out.” Joo-Doh threatens while flinging the torturer backwards. Miren looks at him in surprise before standing and glaring at the man. However, he didn’t say anymore and walked out of the chamber. As soon as the door closed, the Sky Tribe General was unstrapping the princess and trying to revive her as best as he could.  
Joo-doh shook his head, relieving himself of the recent memories and turned his attention to the unconscious princess.  
I will get you out of here… Joo-Doh thinks as he takes off his cloak and places it on top of the sleeping girl’s body. A knocking sounds on the door before opening cautiously. Inside steps a big burly man. He is holding a small tray in his hands. The man doesn’t seem surprised when seeing Joo-Doh.  
“You are the healer, right?” The man says while closing the door. Joo-Doh merely nods in response.  
“Who are you? What business do you have here?” The warrior gets straight to the point while holding his hand on the sheath of his sword.   
“I’m a soldier over here. I work under Miren… My name is Rine.” The burly man responds. “I was coming here to check on the girl… Miren is known for losing control when torturing… I was worried about her.”   
The man’s voice was filled with sincerity.   
“Actually, quite a few of the guards are the same as me… We don’t think what Lord Kage is doing is fair… But… He is out leader so there isn’t much we can do.” Rine adds while walking towards the bed where the princess lay.  
“I have no interest in any of this. I’m just doing my job.” Joo-Doh lies while watching the man’s every move with a trained eye.  
“….We are grateful to you.. You’ve really taken good care of her.” The burly soldier ignores the healer’s comment while continuing to speak. “I keep trying to get her to agree to go with Lord Kage…. I’m tired of seeing her hurting.”  
“If you care for her so much, why don’t you help her escape?” Joo-doh asks only to have the man look over at him with saddened eyes.  
“If I do, they will kill my sister…. Many of these soldiers are not here on free will. We are all either in debt to Lord Kage… or we were sold to serve him… My sister and I were sold here. As long as I do what he wants then my sister is able to be safe...”  
“I see… So why are you telling me this?” Just as he asks this, Yona lets out a gasp causing the Joo-doh to quickly move to her side.  
“….Because… I know the eyes of a healer… and your eyes are not one of someone in this business. That’s why I’m telling you…. If at all possible ‘healer’, convince the little miss to accept Lord Kage’s offer. From there, I’m sure you will be able to figure something out… to save her.” He informs before setting the tray of food down onto the ground.   
“It’s not much, but if the young girl wakes up she will need to try and eat something…. I’ve told the soldiers to allow you to stay by her side so you will not have to worry about being separated from her…. Lord Kage will be here in the morning. Please be cautious when approaching him… He has a short temper despite appearing calm on the surface.” With those warnings, Rine left the room. Joo-doh stood there staring at the closed door.  
An ally, huh? I wonder if he can be trusted….  
“H-Healer…” The soft voice of the princess caught his attention.  
“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Joo-doh couldn’t hide the relief in his voice as he knelt down beside her.  
“Are you really here? Is this real?” She asked, her eyes hazy and still slightly drugged. Joo-doh took her hand in his and pressed her hand to his lips.  
“It’s real… I’m right here.” He told her, causing the princess to smile.  
“I know it’s real. Your lips are really warm… your touch… it makes me happy. I’m so glad you are here…. I’m so glad…” Yona whispered before coughing ever so slightly.   
“I’m not leaving your side again. I’m staying with you.” He told her as he held her tiny hand tightly in his.  
“Healer….” She whispers with a small smile on her face. Her eyes close again as she falls into a deep sleep.   
“Try and rest as much as you can, Princess. When morning comes…. You will be in another battle, but this time… I’m here with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

The hours seemed to drift by in her mind as her soul was torn from visions of horrific nightmares. She wasn’t sure what was reality, what was dreams, what were wishes, and what were nightmares.   
“Try and rest as much as you can, Princess. When morning comes…. You will be in another battle, but this time… I’m here with you.” Was what she heard real? Or was it a dream? A wishful, fleeting moment of peace in between the horrors of her friends being torn apart and people screaming her name?   
Is he really going to stay by my side? Or will he disappear just like a shadow? I’m scared… I’m so scared! Please! Please somebody help me! Please……  
A gentle warm touch, warmth filling her hand. The feeling felt almost foreign, yet at the same time, she knew exactly who that touch belonged to.   
He’s here…. He’s here beside me… I have to wake up. I have to free myself from this sleep! If I don’t then he will leave… He will leave…. I have to wake up…   
For a moment in time, her body began to feel sensation again. She could feel the stinging pains of what felt like open wounds from Miren’s cruel whip. She could feel the tingling, painful way the air felt when flowing through her throat and lungs. It wasn’t a pain she wanted to feel. It wasn’t something she wanted to continue enduring. Yona could feel her soul wanting to slip back into the dark abyss, surrounded by terrible memories and haunting nightmares. Her soul would rather break then feel anymore pain from her mangled and broken body.   
“Princess…” His voice was like a light that shined through the darkness of her sorrow.   
Healer…. Her eyelids were heavy as she fought to open them. I want to see him… I want to see him.   
She fought to open her eyelids, even though they felt like boulders fighting to keep her trapped within herself. As if sensing what she was trying to do, a big warm hand touched the side of her face. She could feel a thumb gently trace over her closed eyes, and like a veil being lifted, the weight on her vanished. At first everything was hazy, blurs in the dim lighting of the torch. Her entire body throbbed as her senses became even more apparent. She let out a slight gasp from the sudden instant remembrance of the pain.   
“Princess! Are you okay?” The voice of her comforter asked.   
He sounds so concerned about me… Why does this make me feel warm inside? Taking a deep breath, the princess opened her eyes once more and focused on the hazy image of a man sitting beside her. His mask concealed his face, but his eyes were full of compassion and concern. As her vision cleared even more, she noticed that his cloak was gone. He only wore a dark grey commoner’s clothes with a sword on his side.   
“Healer.” She found herself saying as she tried to sit up. Her strength was very weak though. Her arms felt as if they were trying to lift a mountain.   
“Don’t push yourself. You are very weak.” His concerned voice said as a large warm hand cupped her back and helped her in an upward position. He lifted up a black cloth and wrapped it around her body. It was then that she realized that this was his cloak.  
“If I don’t push myself then I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my sanity.” Her voice whispered even though she felt as if she were screaming just to be able to talk. She clutched the cloak in her hands and smelled the scent of the cloak. It didn’t have a woodsy smell like she expected; instead, it had the smell of lavender. Slight traces of something only high ranking officials would have on their clothes.  
“Don’t speak… You’ve been screaming for hours…. So rest your throat for a little while.” He instructed while taking out a canister and filling it with tea. “It’s the tea that I’ve been giving you.”  
I wonder who he really is….  
Yona went to take it from his hands only to have him pull her against him. She didn’t resist him; instead, she embraced the comfort of his arms.  
“Please, allow me to take care of you. I only want you to think about resting your body.” His deep voice whispered as she melted into his chest. With steady, gentle hands he held the small cup up to her lips. A sense of calmness overwhelmed her as she drank from the cup. The feeling of being in his arms made her feel alive… This was the only time that she felt that she was actually alive. If it wasn’t for these visits, these moments… She wouldn’t be sane. She wouldn’t have been able to take it.   
“Are you hungry?” He asked while setting her up again and moving over to where a tray sat. Yona couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the loss of his warmth. She nodded her head and a sense of relief seemed to flood his body.   
“Good… It looks like the medicine I brought has helped… I’m glad.” He mentioned almost to himself.   
“Medicine?” The Princess repeated, her curiosity peaked. Just as she said this, she could see his body stiffen. After a very brief pause, the Healer sat down the tray and straightened as if he were in front of a general.  
“Yes, you were unconscious and in a really… bad.. state. I didn’t have any choice but to give you the medicine as soon as possible…. I deeply apologize!” Her protector bowed deeply, she wasn’t completely sure, but it appeared his face was a tint of light pink.   
Why would he apolog…i..z…e…. She thought to herself as a moment of realization finally made itself known in her exhausted mind. In no time at all, a bright blush formed on the young girl’s face causing her to quickly look down at her hands.   
“T-There’s no reason to apologize… A-Actually, thank you for giving me the medicine.” She responded in her hoarse whispery voice. For that moment, all of the pain in her body seemed to disappear and her entire body felt heated.  
"T-Thank you for understanding…” The Sky Tribe General responded before straightening and clearing his throat. Yona couldn’t look him in the eyes, mask or not, she felt too embarrassed. Her focus then turned to the tray of food which was now sitting next to her. It was a small portion of soup, but seemed to be made with care. Silently, the princess moved towards the bowl.  
“Please… allow me… I don’t want you to have to move more than you have to.” Joo-Doh said while positioning himself in front of her. He carefully lifted a spoon full of the cool soup and placed it into her mouth. After a few spoonfuls, Yona lifted her hand to stop him.  
“This is all I can eat… I’m sorry.” She told him as he silently placed the tray aside.   
“There is nothing to be sorry for… I’m relieved that you have finally been able to eat something.” He said while sitting beside her on the bed.  
“…… Healer..” The young girl called his name, the only name that she knew him by.  
“What is it?” He asked her, while leaning a little closer to hear what she was going to say. The princess looked up at the same time, a soft blush on her face. Joo-Doh couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat when seeing her staring deeply into his eyes. Her amethyst eyes peered into the depths of his soul.   
“Is it true that you are not leaving me anymore? Or was that just a dream that I had?” Her voice sounded almost pleading.   
Please don’t leave me…   
Joo-Doh smiled at this and unconsciously wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.  
“It’s true… I’m not leaving your side. I promise…. I will stay with you.” His answer calmed the storm that was raging inside of her heart.   
“I’m glad… I’m so glad…” Yona whispered while bringing up her shaky hands and touching his chest. She softly leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
“….Princess…. Do you trust me?” This random question somewhat caught the princess off guard. She didn’t move from where she was leaning against him. Ever so slowly, she lifted her head up and down.   
“Yes, I do.” She answered verbally.   
“..Then…. When Lord Kage comes this morning… I want you to accept his proposal.” Yona’s eyes widened when hearing this.  
“What?” She said while pulling back away from the man. Much to her dismay, she pulled away to quickly and a sharp pain coursed through her body.   
“Princess!” He said when seeing her face contort in pain. “Are you okay?”  
“Why?... Why would you ask me to do something like this?” Her breathing was picking up causing her to cough. Her small hands clung tightly to his sleeves.   
“Princess Yona, please calm down. Please listen to me.” He whispered while gently lifting her face to look at him. “I’m asking you to do this so that way I can save you…. At this moment, I am unable to do anything. I do not have the reinforcement and the people who are on our side here cannot help us. Even if they did, you are too weak to safely be able to make the escape. In this position, we are stuck…. But, if you agree to Lord Kage’s demands, we will be taken to a palace and you will be treated for your injuries. You will have time to gather your strength, and I will have time to gather reinforcements…. Princess.. I promise. I will be with you the entire way. I will not leave your side, and I will not let that bastard hurt you anymore…. So please.. please trust in me.”   
The princess was silent a moment before softly nodding her head in understanding.   
“I trust you…. I will.. do as you say.” She said while leaning back into him. Joo-Doh tenderly wrapped her in his arms. He held her close to his heart. He could feel her shaking. He knew she was terrified. She was weak. She was at the end of her rope.   
“You have done so well… You really are so strong, but now… let me protect you… I promise I will protect you.” He told her as his grip around her small frame tightened.   
Knock Knock  
“What is it?” Joo-Doh called out as the guard who has been keeping watch opens the door.  
“Lord Kage has arrived at the prison... Please prepare yourselves.”


	11. Chapter 11

Yona’s stomach lurched when hearing that Lord Kage had arrived. Her hands unconsciously tightened into fists.   
I don’t want to see him… I don’t want this!  
A strong hand clasps her shoulder which breaks her free of her thoughts. She looks up at the masked healer who softly squeezes her shoulder in a silent ‘it-will-be-okay’.   
That’s right… I’m not alone… Healer is with me.. Returning her focus to the ground below her, Yona takes a deep breath and prepares herself.   
“I see the door is already open. You must have been expecting my presence.” His voice sent shivers down Yona’s spine as she continued facing the ground. “I also see that my beautiful wife-to-be’s demeanor is more docile today. Have you had enough of Miren’s games?” Kage asks while sauntering up to the princess and lifting her chin. The quick movement was painful and made Yona wince. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the healer shift uncomfortably.   
He noticed…  
“Well, my dear? Have you come to terms with your fate?”  
It will be okay… It will be okay… Healer is here… Healer won’t leave me….  
“….I….am tired of this pain….” Yona said before trailing off.  
“…And? Is that all you have to say? Do you want a gallant knight to save you?” The lord inquired with a sadistic smile on his face. Yona squeezed her eyes shut in order to keep herself from glaring at him. He must have taken it as fear, as this only made him chuckle. “Well, Princess?”  
Don’t you dare call me that….  
“…..Yes, I do…I agree…. to become your wife…. “ The words felt like swords slicing through her body as she said them. She wanted to look over at the masked man for support, but decided against it in case Kage noticed. However, she could have sworn that he shifted slightly when hearing the word ‘wife’ come from her mouth.   
“How wonderful! I knew that you would come around eventually.” He replied while dropping his hold on the princess’ jaw. “Get her ready. We will depart for my castle soon.”  
“Lord Kage.” The deep voice of her mysterious ally captured his attention. Yona watched as Kage turned to face him.   
“… I was intending to ignore you, but it seems that you will not let me do so…… You must be the healer that I have heard so much about….. Miren has been in my ear about you. Apparently, you have been interrupting his torture sessions.” Kage eyes the masked man suspiciously.   
“Yes, I did. If I remember correctly, your exact orders were to ‘not have a scar on her body’. If I had left Miren to do what he wanted, your future wife would have been covered in them, my lord.” Yona watches as her companion bows in respect to the horrible man.   
Healer…..  
“….. Miren does have a tendency to get out of hand at times…. He is very… thorough… with his job. I do admit that she looks better after being seen by you…. I can tell the days in which you do not come to mend her wounds.” Kage notes while glancing over at Yona who returns her gaze to the floor.  
“We are trained in the most efficient means to heal the injured body…. This being the case, we also are trained in how to mend injuries to where there is no permanent damage… If left alone in the condition that the lady is in, she will have scars all along her back and body…. I can guarantee that.” Yona looked up at him as he spoke. He sounded so knowledgeable in his area of practice. It was as if he were a completely different person when he spoke to the Lord.   
“… That would be troubling. I do not want her to have many scars on her body… Her skin is so beautiful. I would like to enjoy it to the fullest……” Kage responded with a sickening smile. Yona couldn’t stop herself from shuddering when hearing the comment. “..What do you recommend my maids do to treat her injuries?”  
“I doubt that your maids or men have enough competence to truly care for the lady. If it would please your Lordship, I will accompany you and the lady until she is completely recovered.” The healer bowed his head once more.   
“Why would you be willing to go all the way through this trouble to heal her?” Kage inquires, his voice cold and stern.  
“This is my living.. What better way for me to make money than to assist a future king and his injured wife?” The evil man was silent a moment before nodding, seeming pleased with the answer.  
“Very well. Come with me to my palace. I will compensate you well… however, I expect you to heal her up as quickly as you possibly can.” With that, Lord Kage left the room. The guards which were standing watch, nodded to the healer with a look of satisfaction before they too left. Once alone, the masked man knelt down beside Yona.  
“Are you okay?” His voice was now gentle and kind as he leaned towards the princess.  
“Yeah… Thanks to you being here with me.. It made it bearable…….. Hey…. Healer…. You won’t heal me.. as fast as you can right?” Yona couldn’t help but ask this question. Her injuries were bad, but they should be healed up in a few weeks at most.. At least enough for Lord Kage to be pleased enough to take her to bed with him. The thought caused her entire body to freeze. “I-If you do then he will-“  
“Princess… I promise you, I will not allow him to lay his hands on you…... This treatment will take as long as I need it to in order to get you out and to safety.” The young red headed girl looked up to see a pair of gentle eyes leaning in closer to her. His gloved hand found its way to the matted tangles of her hair. “Trust me, okay?”  
Soft tears welled inside of her eyes at the overwhelming emotions. Yona didn’t say anything; instead, she nodded her head in understanding.  
“Good girl.” He complimented, softly, while petting her head. Before Yona could comment on his action, loud footsteps entered into the room.  
“Hello Miss… Healer..” The big, burly Rine stood at the entrance along with a few of the other soldiers. “I’m sorry to interrupt…. I just wanted to tell you that I’m really happy to hear the news. I’ve heard that you accepted Lord Kage’s proposal.”   
“Yes, I accepted..” The huge man let out a gentle smile as he walked closer to them. Yona leaned in closer to the healer causing Rine to stop in his tracks. As if sensing her fear, he let out an even sweeter smile.  
“…Don’t worry yourself, little miss. Healer and I will do everything we can to help you. So don’t lose hope, okay?”  
“You’re… You’re on my side?” Yona couldn’t conceal her astonishment when looking up at this man, whom she thought was an incompetent friend of Miren’s.  
“Yes, Miss. There are many of us who are. We just haven’t had the strength to stand up to him yet…. At least not until we met you… You have given us that extra push.” Rine kneels down in front of the Princess and reaches into his pocket. He takes out a neatly folded letter and places it in her small hand. “When you meet a young dark haired girl named, Sia Yu, please give this to her… She will know what to do….. Stay strong and take care of yourself, Miss.”  
With those final words, Rine turned and left the room, a few of the guards following after him. The red headed girl looked down at the paper in her hands as tears swell in her eyes.   
I really haven’t been alone…  
“Um…. I’m sorry. I know you are still weak, but I really do think you should hurry. Lord Kage is not a patient man… Not even to an injured fiancé..” One of the soldiers commented causing both the healer and Yona to nod in understanding. Without a word, the masked man picks up Yona bridal-style causing her to gasp in surprise.   
“It’s not good for you to walk right now. You are too weak.” His compassionate voice causes her heart to skip a beat. Leaning into his chest, she softly nods her head in agreement.  
Joo-doh looks down at her fragile little body in his arms.   
I know I’m making the right decision, but I just hate having to let her go through this…  
He unconsciously tightens his grasp on her as they walk down the hallways and out of the prison.   
Kage is sitting atop one of the horses along with two other soldiers, one’s whom he doesn’t recognize.  
“It took you a while. I was growing impatient.”  
“I apologize.” The Sky Tribe general managed to say while trying not to hold her closer to him. “She’s weaker than she appears. It’s best to take things slow.”  
“…. Try to fix that soon. My patience has its limits…. I’m assuming you have a horse, go fetch it and carry her with you. I don’t want her leaning on me while I am trying to ride.” Kage orders while his horse paws at the ground impatiently.  
“Yes, my Lord.” He fights to keep the growl out of his voice and carries Yona over to his horse which is tied to the tree.   
“Can you sit up here for just a moment?” He asks while going to place her in the saddle.  
“Yes, I think I can.” The princess responds with a slight smile. This makes Joo-doh smile back.  
I’m glad that you can still smile… This shows that you are not fully broken… You truly are so strong.  
He quickly unties the reigns and jumps up on the saddle.  
“Are you okay?” He reaffirms while pulling her against his chest.   
“Y-Yes.” Yona said while looking away from him. Joo-Doh couldn’t help but notice the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks.  
I guess a Princess wouldn’t be used to being so close up against a man…. No..No… Don’t think of anything unnecessary….  
Joo-Doh shakes the thoughts from his head and steers the horse in Lord Kage’s direction.  
“We are ready to go.” He informs the Master and his men.   
“It’s about time…” Kage growls before kicking his horse and racing off into a gallop.  
“….Please bear with this for a little while, Princess.” Joo-Doh whispers as he clicks his heels into his own horse. With a neigh, the horse begins galloping alongside the others. Yona leans up against her healer, trying to focus on the warmth of his skin versus the pain which shoots through her body from the racing horse. She couldn’t help but notice how he pulls her tighter to him in order to ease the pain. It made her heart beat quicken every time.  
Healer…… You are making my heart beat so loud…


End file.
